Patient Troubles
by Lady Genrou
Summary: things in the office were going well for dr. houjun ri, until he met his newest patient...genrou *chapter 15 up* (rated for tasuki language and tasuki/chiri... e.e;; nothing explicit)
1. New Patient

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or any of its characters  
  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Ri. I feel so much better now."  
  
The tall, thin man with powder blue hair, gentle mahogany eyes and a warm smile leaned back in his chair as he nodded in satisfaction. "I'm pleased to hear that, Miss Tyler, no da. And we still have our normal time on Monday, yes?"  
  
The young teen nodded her head lightly as she stood and collected her things. "These sessions are very helpful to me."  
  
"That's good, no da. You still have my number in case of an emergency?"  
  
The teen nodded once more in reply. "I'll see you Monday."  
  
Dr. Houjun Ri stayed in the room filling out forms for a moment after the young girl left, speaking out loud to himself. "Nightmares have ceased ... as well as the abuse... Seems to be focused more and doing well in school as of this point. Expect changes somewhere down the line ... hopefully not soon, na no da." And with that, he sighed and gathered up the papers and the folder, grabbing his coat as he headed out.  
  
"Oh, Dr. Ri! Are you all finished for today?" asked a blonde haired receptionist, swiveling in her chair as he was passing the doorway of the station.  
  
"Indeed, Nurse Hongo. I was just on my way out, no da. Why?"  
  
The pretty girl wrinkled her nose a little and handed a form to him. "Seems like you have another patient to be added to your list. He's instructed to be seen as soon as possible."  
  
Dr. Ri took the paper and looked it over curiously. "'Displays a violent temper... Excessive profanity language... Excessive anger...?'"  
  
Nurse Hongo nodded. "Looks like you've got your work cut out for you on this one."  
  
Dr. Ri let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his bangs that hung down in his eyes in neat wisps. "How old, no da?"  
  
"Seventeen. Male. 'Teenaged' and 'angry' is generally not a good combination."  
  
"Any information on whether he attempted suicide or thought about it, no da?"  
  
"No, none. I think this is mostly an anger management thing, but since you are an expert on psychology with persons in this particular age group, you were recommended."  
  
"I see... I'm so glad that people ask me before volunteering me on their own free will."  
  
Nurse Hongo laughed, her blue eyes sparkling in amusement. "Just be flattered that you're thought about, I guess."  
  
Dr. Ri grinned. "Is he or someone else on the phone right now, no da?"  
  
"His mother I think."  
  
"I'll take the call."  
  
Nurse Hongo stood and handed him the receiver and eased the chair over to him. "She's on line one." And with that, she gathered some papers of her own and made her way out down the hall to file them.  
  
Dr. Ri took a deep breath before pushing the button and connecting to the woman. "This is Dr. Houjun Ri, how may I help you, no da?"  
  
The woman sounded a bit hesitant as she replied, "Yes ... are you the doctor that will be seeing my son?"  
  
"I am, no da." He noted the hesitation. "Are you in a place where you can talk?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I am! I've just never had to do this sort of thing before..."  
  
Dr. Ri smiled in understanding even though she couldn't see it. "I understand, no da. Please, tell me a little of what's troubling you and your son and your name."  
  
"My name is Regina Wieland, and actually, he's not my biological son. My husband and I adopted him just a few months ago but, ever since then, he's gotten a bit out of control."  
  
"I see ... and how so?"  
  
"He's just so angry all the time. When we try to talk to him about it, he only snaps at us with ... very colorful language, if you know what I mean?"  
  
"I do, no da. What is your son's name? Do you know any of his past history, na no da?"  
  
"His name is Genrou, and I don't know too much. He treated the people at the shelter the same way. I do know that he was there since he was around ten, and has spent most of his time there after being taken back by several other families who couldn't handle him." The woman paused and when she continued, her voice wavered, indicating the sign of tears. "My husband and I don't want to give him up. Despite how he acts sometimes and how he treats us, we've learned to over see that and love him for who he is. He's not angry all the time but, it hurts us so much when there's nothing that we can do for him."  
  
Dr. Ri's voice was soft and compassionate. "I understand completely, no da. From all that you have told me, I gather his anger is caused from previous complications with all his foster families, but mostly generated from the complications with his biological one. It's not uncommon... Some teens tend to take a long time to adjust to a new environment, and if he's been to as many homes as you say, no doubt he's a little confused, no da. And no doubt he may also be afraid that you will do the same as the other families, and its possible that he may just be trying all that he can for you to take him back, since he believes that you will at some point anyhow, no da."  
  
"But we tell him all the time that we won't! We really don't want to do that ... but if things start getting worse ... it may be our only alternative. Which is why we called you for help. We want everything to work out in the end."  
  
"And I will do everything I can to help, no da. How old is Genrou now?"  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"That's right..." There was a pause as Dr. Ri jotted down some quick notes. "All right... Let's see what I have open, no da." He flipped through the black schedule book in front of him and looked it over carefully. "I have an opening this coming Monday at three. Will that work? I want to get you in as soon as possible, na no da. I recommend getting here an hour or so early if this is your first time so you can fill out paper work and ask any questions you may have."  
  
"That's perfect. Will we be able to be present during the session?"  
  
"I prefer to do the starting one alone with the patient, so I can get to know him or her without any distractions. Then after seeing how the progress goes from there, I will consider what is best to make sure that more is made, no da."  
  
"Of course. We'll be there then. Thank you so much, Dr. Ri."  
  
"You're welcome, Mrs. Wieland. See you Monday, no da."  
  
A moment after he hung up the phone, Nurse Hongo came back into the station. "So, how'd it go?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I talked to the mother, no da. It seems that our new patient has quite a few issues..."  
  
Nurse Hongo laughed softly. "You just described all your other patients."  
  
Dr. Ri grinned and pivoted in the chair to look up to her. "Indeed, no da." He leaned back a little and put his hands behind his head. "Let's just say that I have a feeling that this particular patient is going to be my most challenging case of my career so far..." 


	2. Baby Steps

Whee! Second chapter! It's not exactly what I was hoping it would be, but it's not too bad either! Well... at least I don't think so anyhow. ^^ Still have some what of an idea where I want this to go, so it should be posted fairly quickly... "should" being the key word there ^_~. Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Fushigi Yuugi characters. I simply borrow them for non profit usage to amuse myself... and THAT didn't sound right... *clears throat*  
  
  
  
Dr. Ri took a deep breath as he gripped the handle of the door to his office, a clip board and tape recorder under his other arm and hand. It was Monday, and that meant it was time to met his new patient. "Well ... here goes nothing, no da," he said to himself as he opened the door and stepped in.  
  
Dr. Ri was greeted with an ice glare from two, intense amber orbs that shimmered angrily from under a shock of fiery red hair. The tall teen was clad in baggy pants with many pockets and wearing lose, but also snug fitting T-shirt with some band name printed across the chest. He had multiple ear piercing and his wrists and fingers were covered with all sorts of interesting jewelry. The "grunge/punk" look, Dr. Ri noted. Though he wasn't surprised. Many teens seemed to be dressing like that nowadays, and he was far too used to it to expect other wise. Not to mention he figured that his new patient would be clad in such clothing. He had noted a pattern a few years ago in the beginning of his career.   
  
"Hello there. You must be Genrou, no da."  
  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious," the teen muttered sarcastically in reply as he leaned back in his chair some, narrowing his eyes and he looked over his doctor. It was painfully clear what he was thinking and that he definitely didn't want to be there.   
  
Dr. Ri cleared his throat a little and sat down at his desk across from him, setting the tape recorder down and holding up the clip board, preparing to take notes. Genrou eyed the recorder, then fixed his cold glare back up to him. "If ya think yer gonna get me t' talk, ya got another thing comin' *doc*."  
  
Dr. Ri blinked a moment, taken aback by his cold address, but then quickly shook it off. "We'll see about that, no da." And with that, he pushed the record button and picked up a pen from his desk. "Now then, Genrou. Shall we begin?"  
  
"Kiss my ass, *doc*. I don't need some damn shrink. I'm fine!"  
  
"Well, obviously you need some sort of help. You're very angry at the moment, and you're here."  
  
"I ain't angry... I'm fucking pissed off! An' ya would be too if ya were forced t' come here when ya have better things t' do!"  
  
"And what sort of other things would that be, Genrou?"  
  
"Tsk! It ain't none o yer damn business!"  
  
"I see... You're making things quite difficult by not cooperating, no da."  
  
"Who's problem is that, *no da*? Yer th' one that wants shit from me," Genrou shot back, smirking to himself a little as he put his hands behind his head, looking pleased.  
  
Dr. Ri felt his left eye twitch, but his face remained expressionless and his manner calm as he jotted down a few notes. "You were adopted, were you not, no da?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I believe that was a yes or no question, na no da."  
  
Genrou just shrugged and smirked again as he leaned back more and eyed Dr. Ri coolly. Dr. Ri felt his eye twitch again. Gods, he wasn't prepared for this sort of thing, and inside he was panicking, and trying his best not to show Genrou that. He had to keep his easygoing demeanor and get on guard more to find an opening to at least get something out of this session. After all, the more he got now, the less he had to see him. It would be a taxing chore, however. Genrou was pretty sharp, and his witty retorts were starting to wear away Dr. Ri's patients.  
  
"Look. We have an hour here together, no da. So why don't we make this as easy as possible for you and myself, hm? Perhaps, if we make some progress, the session can end a little early, na no da."  
  
"Che. Don't try t' bribe me, *doc*. I don't care if we were 'sposed t' be here fer one week. I still wouldn't tell ya shit."  
  
"I would appreciate it if you would refrain from using profanity language during our sessions, no da."  
  
Genrou raised an eyebrow and brought his feet up on the desk. "I can talk however I wanna, *doc*. Ain't that a way of expressin' what I'm like so ya can study me like an animal in Biology class?"   
  
Dr. Ri was silent for a long moment, then brought up one hand to lightly rub at a temple with his index and middle finger. His eye was also starting to twitch again. He never once had a patient that was so ... difficult. He also never had one that he didn't like and enjoy working with until this point. He wasn't sure what he could possibly say to get Genrou to drop the macho act and open up a little. Dr. Ri's weak points were shinning, and he knew that Genrou was taking every advantage of that as he possibly could. What really bothered Dr. Ri was how unprepared he was for Genrou. Even though he had only been a Psychologist for only a few years, he never once thought that he could get a patient that would cause him so much problems. He furrowed his fine brows in determination and set his clip board aside. It was time for a new, more forward strategy, and time to cut the buddy-buddy act.  
  
Dr. Ri laced his fingers together and leaned his elbows on his desk, resting his chin on his now joined hands and looked to Genrou with a smile. Genrou fidgeted slightly in his seat as he sat up a little more, not too sure if he liked that sudden expression change or not.   
  
"All right, fine. You win, no da. I give up."  
  
The teenaged boy reached up and brushed a few of his silken locks from his face and blinked a little. "Eh...?"  
  
"That's right," Dr. Ri continued. "I mean, why should I waste my time on a child that will probably never grow up to be anything, no da?"  
  
Genrou's eye was twitching this time. "Whadd're ya sayin'?"  
  
"I'm saying that you'll probably end up being a failure no matter how much counseling you have from me, na no da."  
  
Genrou stood up so fast, he knocked his chair over, and he slammed his fists down on the table and leaned forward at Dr. Ri. "Who th' hell do you think you are callin' me that?? I got that shit all th' damn time from my real, piss poor excuse o' a father! An' what did my psycho mom do?? Absolutely nothing! She never did a goddamn thing, an' I fuckin' hate her fer it!"  
  
Dr. Ri nodded lightly as a soft smile crossed his face, and he casually reached over and switched off the tape recorder. "Well ... it wasn't that big of a step, no da, but it was a step nonetheless, and I'm not going to press my luck. Please Mrs. Weiland to schedule another appointment for you before you leave, na no da."  
  
Genrou blinked in open shock for a moment. Then, he shook himself out of it and scowled, muttering curses as he kicked the office door open and stormed off down the hall.   
  
Dr. Ri let his smile fade when he was alone in the room. He felt his heart go out to the troubled teen, and promised himself that he would do everything he could to help Genrou through whatever was causing him to be the angry person he was now. Dr. Ri sighed lightly, then slipped from the office as well, heading to the receptionist station to make sure that Genrou was booked again. 


	3. Breaking The Ice?

Eh ... kinda short, and kinda like the "Sixth Sense" in a way towards the end. Heh, but I guess that's what I get for getting strange inspiration streaks at 4am. ^^;; hope you enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I guess I was a bad girl, because Santa didn't give me Fushigi Yuugi for Christmas...  
  
  
Dr. Ri quickly made his way into his apartment, hearing the phone ringing as he was unlocking the door. He tossed his brief case onto the sofa and hurried to his computer desk and picked up the receiver, saying breathlessly, "Hello?" But the sobbing, practically hysterical girl on the other end was the last thing that he expected after such a long day in the office with Genrou.  
  
"It's happening again, Dr. Ri! Everything is happening again! I can't take this anymore! I don't want to be here anymore!"  
  
It only took Dr. Ri a moment to figure out who he was talking to. It was Jamie Tyler, the patient that seemed to have been improving the Monday before. "Jamie, no da? What's going on?" he asked, very concerned.  
  
"He hit her! He hit me too! He won't stop hitting us! I can't take it anymore! I don't want to... I'm so tired of this all... There's no way out... Except for-"  
  
"No! Don't you dare even consider that option, Jamie!" Dr. Ri interrupted. "You know that is not the best way! Right now you're just upset and it seems like it's the only way, but you know better!" There was a long silence, and he felt himself start to panic. "Jamie? Jamie! Are you there!?"  
  
"Dr. Ri. Thank you for trying to help me... You're my only friend, and I will never forget you."  
  
"Stop it! Why are you talking like that??"  
  
"Because I've made up my mind..."  
  
"No, Jamie! Think of our sessions! All the improvement that you've made! We've come so far! Are you willing to just throw all that hard work away?"  
  
There was another long stretch of silence, and when the girl spoke again, her tone was still distance, but full of tears. "I'm sorry, doctor... You're such a forgiving person... You'll forgive me eventually. I didn't want to leave without thanking you and saying good bye."  
  
Dr. Ri swallowed hard, trying to get the lump that had formed in his throat down. "Jamie... Please. Don't do this. This is not the right way. We can have another session. We can figure out some way else... I know we can."  
  
"There is no other way. You don't understand. He will find me again, and he will hurt me more. This is the only way... I'm sorry. Good bye, Dr. Ri."  
  
Dr. Ri stood in shock for a moment as a dial tone came over the line. "J-jamie?" He reached over and clicked the hang up button a few times on the base of the phone to see if maybe by some chance he could connect to his patient again. "Jamie!!" He frantically dialed the girls number, but there was only one ring before a recording came over the line, saying that the number couldn't be reached.   
  
Helpless, Dr. Ri dropped the receiver and slumped down in the swivel chair, still staring in disbelief. His vision blurred as he stared at the wall ahead of him, one thought running through his mind. "I failed her..." he murmured out loud to himself. "I didn't help her..." He closed his eyes tightly against the tears that had built up in his eyes, but a few managed to escape and trickle down his flushed cheeks. How could this have happened? He thought that everything was better. She seemed so happy at that last session. How could things have turned so abruptly like that?   
  
"It's not fair...!" Dr. Ri choked out to no one but himself. "It's not fair!" He covered his face with his hands and doubled over in his chair as his shoulders began to shake with muffled sobs that followed, out of his control.  
  
  
Genrou blinked when he looked up when Dr. Ri came into the office. His gentle face was tired looking, and his eyes were red and swollen a little. Had he been crying the night before?? Genrou certainly wasn't prepared for this, and all the smart remarks and comment he had saved for the session were gone in an instant.  
  
"Hey, doc. Ya don't look so hot... Is everything okay?"   
  
Dr. Ri was surprised slightly by the sincere concern in the teen's voice, having expected a smart comment about his current condition, and could only nod in reply.   
  
"Ya don't seem like everything's okay. Did somethin' happen?"  
  
"Please," Dr. Ri said quietly, his voice sounding tired. "Let's start with your session."  
  
Genrou blinked a few times again. The doctor didn't even use those crazy suffixes after each sentence. Something was definitely not right, and for some strange reason unknown to him, Genrou wanted to help in any way he could.   
  
"Maybe yer the one that need's the session t'day," he offered with a small grin. "It'd be cool with me, an' just like ya promise t' me, everythin' that's said in this office will stay here."  
  
Dr. Ri took his turn at blinking. Was Genrou being serious with him, or was this some sort of joke he had up his sleeve? It was most likely a prank of some sort, and Dr. Ri was in no mood to put up with any mischief.  
  
"Look... I had a long night, and I really don't have the patients to put up with any trouble at the moment. Let's just get started, okay?"   
  
Genrou glared a little at that. "Trouble, eh? Fer yer information, I *was* tryin' t' be nice and cooperative."  
  
Dr. Ri sighed and rubbed at his temples lightly. "Genrou... I'm sorry... I appreciate your concern, but there isn't anything you can do to help this."  
  
"How th' fuck do ya know?? Yer just like every one else! Ya don't wanna give me a fuckin' chance!"  
  
Dr. Ri felt his temper break from his control for a moment. "I had a long day yesterday. Not only did I have to say and finish paper work here, when I got home, I had a patient commit suicide over the phone with me! I got no sleep, and I can't stand the fact that I failed her!"  
  
Genrou was stunned speechless for a moment and he winced when he saw Dr. Ri's eyes fill with tears as he frowned and looked away, obviously feeling bad for his outburst. The teen forgot his anger and looked down at his hands as he wrung them in his lap, feeling bad. He had no idea that the doctor had been through all that. He was silent and looked up only when the doctor spoke to him.  
  
"Genrou... I apologize for losing my temper like that. Please understand that my anger isn't directed at you." He paused a moment to take a shaky breath. "I really should have taken the day off, but last night... I made a vow to myself not to fail any more of my patients. If I lost another one... I- I just couldn't bear it. You understand, don't you? It's not that I'm not giving you a chance..."  
  
"You don't need t' explain nothin' t' me, Dr. Ri. I get what yer sayin' just fine," Genrou cut in before the doctor could continue. "An' I'm sorry too."  
  
Dr. Ri smiled slightly and nodded his head. "Thank you for being understanding, Genrou. I appreciate it, no da."  
  
Genrou looked up again, then smiled a little as well. "Yeah, yer welcome, but just cause I'm givin' ya a break t'day doesn't mean that I will next time."  
  
Dr. Ri couldn't help but laugh softly at that. "I'll keep that in mind, no da." 


	4. A Strange, Red Light

Ah... Yet another streak of inspiration at 5 am. I'm not too sure where it came from, but I bet it has a lot to do with the bowl mac n' cheese that I just had about an hour or so ago. How can I eat something like that at this time at night... er... in the morning? Simple! ^^;; I am the human garbage disposal ... that uses a lot of alkaseltzer for indigestion...   
  
DISCLAIMER: Yes, I'm still waiting by the Christmas tree for Santa to make a special trip to drop off Fushigi Yuugi to me, since he obviously forgot it on the 25th. What? I'm *sure* I'm not the only one that has a tree up still... though I think my Mom is the only one who leaves it up until her b-day... which is Feb. 22nd ::sweatdrop:: Yes ... it's a fake tree.  
  
  
"So, Genrou. How's th' sessions comin' along?" a blue-haired teen, clad in clothing of the same style as the red head, asked as he leaned casually against the row of lockers, a mischievous smirk lighting his face. Genrou flinched a little, but he coolly continued his mission of shoving thick text books on his side of the small compartment that was already jammed with other random items, which included one shoe.   
  
"How'd ya know 'bout them, Kouji?" he asked, glancing briefly to his best friend who still had that playful grin on his face.  
  
"I called ya th' other day t' see if ya wanted t' catch a movie or somethin', an' Regina said that ya were at yer session."  
  
Genrou grumbled a little, slamming the door of the locker shut, only to grumble more when it didn't close all the way, which was fixed with a well placed kick. "She's got a fuckin' big mouth sometimes..."  
  
Kouji frowned and pushed himself up from the lockers and shoved his hands into the front pocket of his baggy sweatshirt. "Ya mean ya weren't plannin' on ever tellin' me 'bout them?"  
  
"I wasn't plannin' on tellin' anyone at all."  
  
"Aw, that's not nice, Genrou." Kouji gave a half joking pout as he walked with Genrou down the crowded halls towards their hang out spot, which was picnic bench located under a large pine tree in the middle of the quad of their school campus. "I'm yer best friend! Or have ya fergot that? I wouldn't tell no one that yer seein' a shrink."  
  
Genrou's eye twitched as he noticed a few odd gazes from the more popular kids that they passed by. "Ya don't hafta... Every one's gonna know now, cause yer fuckin' loud."  
  
Kouji grinned again and slung an arm good-naturedly over Genrou's shoulder "Ya know, it's not a bad thing... Seein' a shrink, that is. I mean, it's not like yer crazy or anythin'. Ya just need ... help."   
  
"Oh, gee thanks fer pointin' out somethin' I'm already away of," Genrou mumbled, rolling his eyes at his companion. "Yer a complete idiot at times, Kouji."  
  
"Eh, school does that t' ya," the older boy sighed, removing his arm from about his friend's shoulders and sticking his hand back into his sweater pocket with his other. "Good thing this is our last yer, eh?"  
  
"Ya mean *your* last year. I'm just a junior, remember?"   
  
Kouji grinned at that and nudged Genrou lightly with his elbow. "It could be worse, ya know."  
  
"Eh?" was Genrou's response as he lifted one, fine eyebrow.  
  
"Ya *could* of been held back."  
  
Genrou snickered and shook his head, his locks of fiery, red hair falling into his face. "Yeah, but I suffered six weeks of summer school t' make sure that it wouldn't happened."  
  
Kouji playfully narrowed his eyes. "Yeah... But what 'bout that promise ya made?"  
  
The younger boy blinked in confusion as he kicked at a cap to a soda bottle on the ground. "What promise?"  
  
"Th' promise ya made t' do good, so that ya could get bumped up a grade an' graduate with me?  
  
"Ah... *That* promise." Genrou grinned sheepishly as he rubbed at the back of his neck with one hand. "I guess I kinda fergot."  
  
Kouji took his turn at rolling his eyes. "An' ya call yerself my best friend!"   
  
Their laughter, however, was cut off when tall, heavyset boy stepped out before them, decked out in what was know as the "thug" apparel, his thick armed crossed over his chest and resting on his bulging belly. Kouji grimaced at the sight of the rolls peaking out from under the over weight boy's shirt as Genrou raised his other eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, boys. Wuz up?"  
  
"Ah, not much, Mark... We're just on our way t' our spot," Kouji answered, not even bothering to hide his annoyance.  
  
"Oh, you mean the table over there?" the chubby boy named Mark inquired as he gestured over his shoulder with a fat thumb. "Sorry, but that's not your place anymore."  
  
Genrou narrowed his eyes at the upper classmen, clenching his fists at his side as he felt his temper start to rise. "What th' fuck are ya talkin' 'bout?? Ya know that's always been our spot since Kouji's freshmen year!"  
  
Mark shrugged his heavy shoulders as a smirk came across his puffy face. "Well, that's just too bad for you two then. It's my group's table now, and we don't want you hanging around it anymore."  
  
"Why you little..." But Genrou was cut off when Kouji placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look.  
  
"It ain't no big deal... We can find some where else t' hang out."  
  
"Naw!" Genrou shrugged out of his grasp and glared at Mark. "I'm sick o' bein' pushed around by some greasy oinker who thinks he's tough shit! I get enough o' his crap in class!"  
  
Kouji frowned at that. He was a little upset over the fact that he had been booted from his spot even though he was an upper classmen, but he didn't want to get into any trouble over something that wasn't *that* big of a deal. He knew that Genrou wouldn't tolerate it though. For as long as he's know the quick-tempered, red head, Genrou had always been quick to jump at the chance to fight, while he himself had merely remained the pacifist.  
  
"Awww, are you gonna go home and cry to your mama?" Mark smirked again before adding, "Oh wait... I forgot that you don't have one!"  
  
Genrou twitched at that as he whole body went rigid with anger. "What was that, Piglet?" he demanded, his voice low and menacing. Kouji bit his bottom lip. Mark was pressing a button on his friend that would release his temper full out. Immature? Yes, but Kouji was very well aware that there was no calming down Genrou now, no matter how much he pleaded. He was more afraid for his friend, however. Mark was one tough guy, and he didn't think Genrou stood a chance at all against him.  
  
"You heard me, you reject. What? Was your mama so ashamed of you, she abandoned you?"  
  
"Don't you fuckin' talk about my Mom," Genrou's voice was still low and dangerous.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it, loser? Cry to your fake Mom who's just gonna end up dumping you off back at the shelter?"  
  
That did it. Genrou felt something inside him snap that cause his vision to cloud over with a reddish colored haze. It happened quickly for him, but for Kouji, it seemed to play out in slow motion. Genrou leaped at Mark, swinging his fist as he did, catching the heavy kid off guard and clipping him in the jaw. But that was just one of many attacks. Genrou executed ninja like moves that one would think would only be possible in a Jackie Chan movie.   
  
Soon, Mark was on the ground, and Kouji could only watch in shock as his friend's body began to glow with a faint, red light, as he proceeded to beat the older boy mercilessly with his fists. Clusters of other students began to gather around like moths drawn to light, cheering and encouraging Genrou on, but no one, not even members from Mark's own group, stepped in to stop the senseless fighting.  
  
A shrill scream of a whistle sounded about the hubbub of the noisy high school kids, and they parted like the Red Sea as deans made their way to put an end to the commotion. It took about three of them to wrench Genrou off the hapless boy beneath him, who was hurt pretty badly, while the red head only suffered a bruised eye and split lip.   
  
Slowly the red haze faded from Genrou's vision, and he blinked his eyes a few times as he began to calm down and realization hit him. For a moment, he could only stare at his bloody fists before he lifted a wide, horrified gaze to Kouji. The older boy could only frown and spread his hands before him, at a loss of what he could possible do. Genrou closed his eyes as more faculty members came to the scene, shooing away stunned students while the dean's escorted him towards the office. He made no protests, and only glanced back once at Mark, who was still on the ground, receiving medical attention. All Genrou could wonder was: What was that strange light, and where did that sudden burst of strength come from? 


	5. Genrou Reveals His Past

AN: Woo! Chapter 5 already, and it's not 4 am! Tho I have a feeling that by the time I get done with thinking of where I want to go from here, it'll be around that time anyhow ^^;;. Okay, so I'm being dramatic, but the thing is: things in this story are going kinda opposite of what I originally planned... I guess that's what I get for not writing down what I wanted to happen. I think it's coming out okay tho, ne? ::looks to reviews:: Yup! Not too bad at all! ::gives self a cookie:: Anyhow, enjoy! ^^  
  
DISCLAIMER: Well... All the candy canes are gone off the tree, and still no sign of Santa with Fushigi Yuugi. Guess that means I still don't own it...  
  
  
  
Genrou lifted his head from his arms when the door of the nurses office clicked open, having been sitting against the wall on a small cot like bed with his knees drawn to his chest and his arms about them. The old nurse nodded a little to him when she came in, then stepped aside to let the person who was behind her into the room. Genrou wiped at his eyes quickly and sat up straight when it was Dr. Ri.   
  
Dr. Ri waited for the nurse to check Genrou's injuries and leave before he sighed lightly and turned to face his student who was looking away now, his legs still drawn up to his chest. "Hello there, Genrou, no da."   
  
"What're ya doin' here?" was the teens quiet reply.  
  
"Well... Mrs. Wieland was contacted, and she and the principal decided that it would probably be better for you if I came to see you now, no da."   
  
Genrou looked down at his hands that were clenched together at his shins, the blood gone now, but the bruises were starting to come up. "So yer gonna ask me o' bunch o' question's 'bout why I got pissed off an' beat th' shit outta that asshole, eh?"  
  
"To put it in a nutshell with excessive profanity, yes, na no da, " Dr. Ri attempted a small smile, to lighten the mood a little, but it was futile. Genrou scowled a little and looked away again, still in a foul mood. Dr. Ri made his way over to him and sat down beside him after taking his hands from his pockets. "You want to tell me what happened out there?"  
  
"No, not really, but I think I don't have a fuckin' choice."  
  
"You always have a choice, no da. However, sometimes it helps what's bothering you."  
  
Genrou sighed a little and closed his eyes, letting his proud shoulders drop briefly before he turned to face Dr. Ri, his eyes narrowed. "Nothin' t' talk 'bout. He pissed me off, an' I kicked his ass!"  
  
Dr. Ri sighed a little and looked to him in slight exasperation. "So just because someone makes you angry, that gives you the right to do physical damage?"  
  
"An' he gets t' just mentally damage me without nothin' bein' done??"  
  
"If someone's doing that to you, Genrou, then you tell a teacher, or your dean."  
  
Genrou sat up straight and hit his fists on the bed on his anger. "Fuck them! They ain't gonna do shit! An' don't give me that crap that they will! I've seen plenty o' fuckin' teachers an' deans, an' the same shit keeps happenin' over an' over again! I ain't gonna stand by an' let it happen any more!" He paused a moment and looked away, feeling his eyes sting with tears as he started to shake. "I don't care how much o' a bitch she was... I won't let anyone put down my mother... I won't!"   
  
Dr. Ri gently caught his wrist before he could slam it down on the bed again. "Genrou..." he began softly, "Don't do that. You'll hurt your hands more." Genrou turned and gazed at him, eyes wide from surprise, and glassy with his tears that threatened to fall. Dr. Ri smiled gently to him and gently patted the top of his hand, hoping to comfort him in some way.  
  
Genrou dropped his gaze for a moment, but didn't draw his hand back from Dr. Ri's grasp. "I'm in o' lot o' trouble, ain't I?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I'll do my best to make sure that it's not too bad, no da."  
  
Genrou bit his bottom lip, his tears finally falling. "I-I really didn't mean t' do what I did... I just couldn't stop myself... I didn't even know what th' hell I did til I saw Mark there on th' ground an' Kouji's face..."  
  
Dr. Ri frowned a little when he felt Genrou's grip tighten around his hand, then reached out with his free one, and gently brushed the distraught teen's tears away. "Anger is a very powerful emotion. It's very easy for a person to lose control... Especially if he or she is protecting something that he or she cares about."  
  
"But I don't care..."  
  
"Well, you must. Otherwise you wouldn't have reacted the way you did today."  
  
Dr. Ri watched and Genrou's bottom lip began to quiver before he burst out into tears. He sighed lightly and put his arms about his patient and drew him close, lightly stroking his hair to comfort him. Genrou buried his face in Dr. Ri's shoulder, finding his embrace soothing. For a long while, the two just sat like that in silence, holding timidly onto one another until eventually Genrou's tears subsided and he started to relax, but even then, Dr. Ri didn't take his arms from about him. He looked down at his patient, then timidly reached up and brushed his fiery locks from his face. "Are you all right now, no da?"  
  
Genrou nodded lightly. "Kinda..."  
  
"Do you think that maybe you'll tell me what has all happened at one of our sessions?"  
  
Genrou didn't say anything for a long moment, then took a deep breath. "Well... I guess since ya made a trip all th' way here t' see me, I might as well tell ya now."  
  
Dr. Ri nodded, happy that he had finally broken through his patient's walls, but he stayed focused on the situation, listening intently to what Genrou was saying.  
  
"My Mom an' dad never got along. They were always fightin' an' they always treated me an' my five sisters like crap. Mostly me though. Kinda funny when ya think 'bout it. People always think that th' baby o' the family gets treated th' best. It ain't always true. Anyway... Th' way I came t' th' shelter..." he paused a moment to collect his thoughts. "One night when I was takin' a bath with one o' my sisters ... nothin' sick like that or anythin'. We were both little enough to do that sort o' thing. My dad came home drunk. I guess he had started hittin' on my Mom, but then he came into the bathroom when my sister started cryin', 'cause I accidentally splashed some soapy water in her eyes. She didn't say it was an accident though, an' my dad... H-he started t' just beat th' holy fuck outta me an' held me under the water... Th' neighbors heard my Mom screamin', so they called the cops an' all. I had t' go to th' hospital, but after that, I was taken t' the shelter an' split up from my sisters. Both my Mom an' dad lost custody over us fer bein' unfit parents. That was th' first time that my mom's ever stuck up fer me."  
  
Dr. Ri was silent after he heard that, not too sure exactly what he could say. He never imagined that Genrou had it that bad. He merely assumed that he was smart with his mother, and when she disciplined him, he got upset like most teens usually do. He hugged Genrou closer to him, and said the only thing that came to mind. "I'm so sorry to hear that..."  
  
Genrou sighed a little and just shrugged his shoulders. "It ain't really that big o' a deal, I guess... I mean, it's been long enough, an' I should be gettin' over it by now."  
  
"Something like that isn't easy to just simply forget. However, you seem to be moving on better than I would expect most teens in your situation. It's really quite an accomplishment, no da."  
  
"An accomplishment...? Really?"  
  
Dr. Ri smiled lightly and nodded his head. "Of course, no da."  
  
Genrou grinned a little and looked up to him. "That's the first compliment I've gotten that wasn't from Regina or her husband..."  
  
"Well, then I'm glad to have that honor, na no da," Dr. Ri replied as Genrou hugged him again. "Very glad indeed." 


	6. Unexpected Encounter

AN: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! It really encourages me to write more faster! ^^ Guess it really is the writer's fuel. Anyhow, I'm glad it's being enjoyed. I was so afraid that it would be a flop ... like a few other things of mine, so I was excited to see so many reviews at once! ::bows and passes out celebration pocky:: Thank you again!   
  
DISCLAIMER: "Oh, Christmas tree... Oh, Christmas tree.... Where is Santa with my Fushigi Yuugi?"   
  
  
Genrou sighed heavily as he leaned back on the couch and aimlessly flipped through the channels on the TV. "Man," he said out loud to him self, "I'd be eatin' lunch with Kouji right 'bout now instead o' bein' fuckin' bored outta my mind!" It was only his third day home from his week suspension, and already he was starting to go nuts. He sighed again and clicked off the TV, tossing the remote on the coffee table before him. Why was he bored like this? Normal kids would be out doing things if they were forced not to go to school, and what was he doing? Absolutely nothing.   
  
He grumbled as he stood up and trudged towards his room. He kicked the door closed when he got there, and turned on the radio before flopping on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes a moment, then opened them, gazing absently at a poster on his wall. Then he sat up suddenly as an idea came to him. Regina and her husband wouldn't be him to close to dinner time, and the school wasn't that far away. Maybe, if he hurried, he could still have lunch with Kouji after all.   
  
He tugged on a sweater and headed out, grabbing his CD player off his dressed as he went, along with his house keys. He pulled his hood up over his head when he drew closer to the school, which was just a few blocks away. He knew that his red hair would give him away instantly, and he didn't want to find out what sort of trouble he would get into if he was spotted by a teacher or dean.   
  
He was in luck. The lunch bell had just rung when he stepped through the main gates on campus, and people we're starting to file out of their class rooms. He made his way to the metal shop room where Kouji's last class was, knowing that his friend always lingered some after class, and waited for him out side by the door, keeping his head down so he wouldn't be noticed.   
  
Kouji started a little when he felt someone grab him by the shoulder. He turned around quickly and blinked when he looked at the hooded person that stood before him. "Genrou??"  
  
"Shh! Do you wanna get me fuckin' caught?" Genrou hissed at him, rolling his eyes.  
  
Kouji grinned a little and shifted his back onto his shoulder. "Ah, sorry. What're ya doin' here?"  
  
"I got bored doin' nothin' at home, so I thought that I'd come see what ya were up to."  
  
"Heh. That was sweet of you, Genrou."  
  
The red head blushed slightly and waved his hand at his older friend. "Don't get any ideas, ya sicko! There was just nothin' else t' do."  
  
Kouji snickered a little and started for his locker to get his lunch. "Relax. I was just fuckin' with ya." Genrou grumbled something under his breath, but Kouji ignored it, moving on to what he thought was more important matters. "So ... who was th' guy that was with ya in th' nurses office?"  
  
Genrou froze and blinked a few times. "H-how..."  
  
"I was worried 'bout ya... So I walked past the window there t' check on ya, but when I saw that guy with ya, I didn't want t' bother ya."  
  
Genrou sighed lightly and let his gaze fall to the ground for a moment. Since Kouji already knew about his sessions, he figured that it wouldn't matter if he knew who his doctor was. Then, a thought came to him, causing him to snap his head back up to eye his friend. "How much did ya see?"  
  
Kouji blinked a moment, the shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I just saw you sittin' there talkin' with th' guy." He paused a moment to eye his edgy friend as well. "I didn't stick 'round an' watch ya guys, if that's what yer gettin' at. Why? Did somethin' happen that I should know 'bout?"  
  
Genrou let out his breath a little, feeling relieved that Kouji didn't see him break down the way he did, even if he had seen him upset like that before. "N-no! Nothing happened at all. I was just wonderin', is all."   
  
Kouji arched his eyebrow slightly, noticing the faint blush on his friend's face. "Eh, Genrou? You sure nothin' happened that I should know 'bout?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure! Can we just go have lunch now?? Jeeze!" Genrou huffed in reply, his blush growing darker. Kouji just smirked, turning and unlocking his locker to withdraw his bag lunch.   
  
"Yeah. Sure thing, Genrou."  
  
  
After lunch, Genrou made his way off campus, easily sneaking out without being stopped by a dean. He took his time walking, however, and pulled his hood down when the school was out of sight. He was glad to be out and about instead of cooped up in the house like he had spent the last few days of his suspension. He sighed a little as he thought about what happened before he and Kouji found a spot to eat lunch. To his relief, his friend had not pressed the issue of his blushing much after he snapped for him to shut up about it. Why was he blushing anyhow at the thought of Dr. Ri? He knew that ever since seeing him that time in the nurses office changed him a little. He no longer felt the need to make thing's difficult for him. In fact, he felt incredibly comfortable around the doctor now that he had let out some of what was bothering him. Maybe he should have tried opening up more in the beginning instead of acting like a total ass? He sighed and kicked a rock that was on the sidewalk and watched it skid a few feet. He couldn't lie to himself. Dr. Ri had been the only thing on his mind for the past few days.   
  
Genrou blinked and looked up as a dark green colored jeep pulled up along side the curb of the sidewalk he was heading down. To his surprise, he found Dr. Ri smiling down at him from the driver's side. "Hello, Genrou, no da! Want a ride?"  
  
For a moment, the startled red head could only blink, amazed how Dr. Ri had just shown up while he was thinking about him. He shook himself back to the present and grinned up at his doctor. "Eh, sure!" With that, Genrou opened the door and climbed up into the passenger side.  
  
Dr. Ri smiled to him and then pulled back onto the road. "Where you headed, no da?"  
  
"I was just on my way home."   
  
"I see, no da," Dr. Ri replied, then fell silent for a moment as a thought came to him. "Do you have to go straight home, na no da?"  
  
Genrou blinked at him, feeling a slight blush creep over his face. "Ah... No. Regina and Erik won't be home until later fer dinner."  
  
"In that case... Care to go get an ice cream or something, no da?"  
  
Genrou felt his face turn even more red, and looked out the window to hide it from Dr. Ri. "Sure, that sounds great!"   
  
Dr. Ri smiled again at the boy, but was oblivious to the blush. "There's a place not too far from here, no da. It's my favorite."  
  
The red head nodded lightly, then turned to face the doctor when he felt that his blushing had subsided for the most part. "What're ya doin' in this part o' town?"  
  
"I was taking side streets to the grocery store to avoid traffic, and I saw you walking, no da. So I pulled over to talk to you."  
  
"Oh." Genrou swallowed a bit. "If ya have somewhere t' go, we don't hafta go fer ice cream."  
  
Dr. Ri smiled again, shaking his head slightly before glancing to the boy briefly. "The store's not going anywhere, no da. Besides, I've been wondering how you're doing. This will be a good time to catch up some, na no da."  
  
Genrou blushed a moment, but then grinned and nodded his head. "Right! Let's go then!" 


	7. Much Ado About Ice Cream

AN: Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews! This is my first time getting so many on just one story! ^^ It's a good feeling to know that an idea one thought would be a total flop came out to be a success (so far, anyhow...)! Anyhow, if anyone is interested, I a sketch of Dr. Ri and one of Genrou. To them, just e-mail me at ChibiChichiri4@aol.com, and I'd be more than happy to scan them ^^.   
  
DISCLAIMER: Santa's leaving my high and dry again this year, I see...  
  
  
  
Genrou licked happily at his peach rum (1) ice cream cone why Dr. Ri sipped on a mocha flavored smoothie. The small ice cream shop wasn't crowded at all since almost everyone was either at school or work. It was comfortable out side. The sky was mostly clear and the temperature wasn't too hot or too cold. Dr. Ri glanced to Genrou, and couldn't help a smile as a thought came to him. "Would you like to sit at an out door table, no da?" Genrou looked up from his cone, blinking, but then smiled and nodded his head.   
  
"Yeah, sure!"  
  
  
Dr. Ri took a long sip of his smoothie and stirred it with the pink straw a bit before speaking. "How's the suspension going, no da?"  
  
Genrou blushed a little, but then made a face. "It sucks royal ass... I've been bored out of my mind fer th' past three days." He was silent a moment and licked at his ice cream. "Thanks though. Fer bailin' me out like that. I thought that I was gonna get expelled fer sure."  
  
Dr. Ri shook his head slightly. "It's was no problem, no da. I'm glad that I was able to help."  
  
"Have ya heard anything 'bout Mark? Eh ... whether he's okay or not?"  
  
"Yes," Dr. Ri replied with a nod. "He's doing all right, no da. Surprisingly, his injuries weren't as bad as everyone thought, na no da."  
  
"Oh..." Genrou fell silent again and hung his head a bit, looking rather sheepish.   
  
Dr. Ri eyed the teen a moment before setting his drink aside and folding his hands on the table top. "What exactly did happen, no da?"  
  
The red-haired teen shifted a bit in his seat, watching a drip of ice cream leak from the pointed end of his sugar cone and spatter on the sidewalk. He sighed lightly and licked it a moment, collecting his thoughts, before answering. "I'm not too sure... I just remember gettin' really pissed of. An' I mean REALLY pissed. I started seein' red, and 'fore I knew it, I had th' fat bastard on th' ground, beatin' th' shit outta him."  
  
"You saw red, no da?"  
  
"Yeah. It was kinda weird. I ain't ever been that pissed off 'fore, ya know. Hell, I didn't even know what th' hell I was doin' until those deans pulled me off o' him..." Genrou looked wearily up at his doctor. "What do you think?"  
  
Dr. Ri tilted his head a little to one side, absently picking up his drink and swirling the small amount of contents left around in the cup with one hand. "Well... The red that you seen was probably cause from the extreme anger you felt, no da. Sometimes when a person is pushed to beyond their limits, all his or hers common sense leaves them. This could explain why you didn't realize what you were doing at first, na no da. I suppose you could call it 'blind rage.'"  
  
"Blind rage..." Genrou repeated. "So, what do I do fer it?"  
  
"All one really can do it just try to keep their emotion's in check, no da." Dr. Ri took his turn at fidgeting in his seat and smiled to Genrou. "And that's where I come in, na no da. It's my job to help you in any way I can to make sure something like what happened three days ago doesn't again."  
  
Genrou sighed a little and took a bite out of his sugar come that had become slightly soggy during their conversation. He couldn't get over the fact that Dr. Ri was so determined to help him. Perhaps it was just because of what happened to that one patient? Genrou furrowed his brows and studied the doctor intently for a long moment, watching as he swirled his drink again with the straw, his mahogany eyes fixed on his movements.   
  
Dr. Ri blinked and looked up, feeling Genrou's gaze, and started slightly at the intense look that was in the teen's eyes. Genrou blushed slightly and quickly turned his attention back to his melting ice cream. Dr. Ri blinked again. Genrou was a real trip for him. Once he thought he had the young boy figured out, he was always proven very wrong. And that look... He had never seen that look from him before. Granted that he had only been seeing Genrou for about a month, but in just that short amount of time, the teen had managed to show him different lights in his career; challenging him in ways that no other patient had done before.   
  
The silence that had formed between the two was broken when Genrou started to speak again. "Dr. Ri?"  
  
"Yes, no da?" the doctor responded in a soft tone.  
  
Genrou slowly turned his gaze back to Dr. Ri, a slight hint of a blush on his face. "Thanks."  
  
"Thanks? For what, no da?"  
  
"Fer bein' here like this ... like you are now. It's been o' long time since I've felt better after talkin' t' someone. Not even Kouji cheered me up like ya do."  
  
Dr. Ri's eyes widen briefly in surprise. He hadn't been expecting to hear Genrou say something like that. For a moment, he couldn't find anything to say, feeling his own face grow warm with a slight blush. "You really don't have to thank me, no da. It's really my pleasure to work with you."  
  
Genrou smiled a bit at that, then finished the last of his ice cream cone. "This was really nice. We should do somethin' like this again sometime."  
  
Dr. Ri smiled back, nodding his head again. "I'd like that too, no da." He turned a moment to throw his now empty cup in the garbage can behind them. "I take it that you need to be getting home now?"  
  
"Yeah," Genrou said in disappointment. "Regina don't like me t' be out when she comes in from work. 'Sides, I gotta get dinner started." The red head grinned at his doctor, his canine teeth peeking out from under his top lip. "Thought I'd do somethin' nice t'night an' try t' cook."  
  
"Is that so, no da? Well, I'll be sure to have the fire department on stand by then, na no da."  
  
Dr. Ri laughed softly and dodged the balled up napkin that Genrou tossed at him.  
  
  
* And all credit to Genrou's favorite ice cream flavor goes to "lichan", who wrote an adorable fan fic on what the seishi would taste like if they were ice cream. ^^ ::applauds and passes out cookies:: 


	8. What Ever it Takes...

AN: Yay! Another chapter! And its not 5 am, again! Well ... since I've only gotten an hour sleep in the past 24 hours, it feels like freakin 5. I guess his chapter is gonna be a little more sappy than usual ... but I'm really thinking that this isn't gonna be a yaoi. But I may change my mind... I am an indecisive creature after all...   
  
DISCLAIMER: Dun own nothin' but this lil ficcy... Maybe I'll get Fushigi Yuugi next year fro X-mas.   
  
  
"Oi, Regina! Mind if I go out fer a bit?" Genrou called from the front room, already ready and heading at the door.  
  
"It's late, Genrou. Where do you plan on going? Dinner's going to be ready soon."  
  
Genrou shook his head a little, glancing to her over his shoulder as he slipped on his sneakers. "I ain't gonna be gone long. Just gonna go get a movie or two. I won't miss dinner."  
  
"Well... All right, but promise not to be too late."  
  
"I already told ya that I wouldn't, didn't I?" Genrou grinned. Regina smiled in return, then nodded her head.  
  
"So you did."  
  
  
Genrou walked down the streets, getting into the more busy part of town. He had an hour or so before he had to be back for dinner, and he wanted to check out the video store for a movie, since he would be out of school until Monday. He absently looked through windows as he went on his way, and for some length of time, he kicked at a bottle cap and watched it until it stopped, and then kicked it again when he reached it, but it soon fell into the gutter of the curb, and he didn't bother to retrieve it.   
  
The video store was located in a lot with other stores around it and a gas station. It was the second biggest store there next to a Good Will. Genrou side tracked a bit, and dug through some racks of clothes that were on the outside of the store to see if he could find anything interesting. He sighed when he didn't, and continued on into the video store, poking at a hole in his worn sweater.   
  
Genrou browsed the comedy section first, but when he found nothing there, he went to the horror section to see if they had any new releases. He smirked before reaching up and picking out "Army of Darkness" and "Evil Dead 2". They were the most hilarious movies he had ever seen, and they never ceased to crack him up, even though he had seen them at least thirty times each. He glances up a moment, and started a bit when he saw a small group of tough looking boys watching him while pointing and whispering. Genrou recognized one of them as Mark's best friend.   
  
Genrou made a slight face, then shrugged it off, and when to the front desk to rent the movies and pick up a bag or two of gummy bears to snack on later. He continued to watch the group of boys out of the corner of his eye as he paid, and leaving the store with his bag. Just as he expected, they followed him. He kept cool though, and kept going on his way back home, not feeling like getting into any sort of trouble. He turned and started down the alley to go through lot at the back of the stores. There was a short cut street he could take to get back faster. He stopped, however, when he heard a boy call out to him.  
  
"What do ya want?" Genrou demanded, annoyed and folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"You're the guy that fucked up Mark, aren't you?" a tall, husky boy with gelled, black hair interrogated as he stood up to Genrou.  
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
"What do you mean, so what? That's our home boy you're fuckin' with," piped up another equally big guy with shaggy, blonde hair.  
  
Genrou rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. Don't tell me yer gonna try an' kick my ass fer beatin' th' shit outta yer... "home boy"."  
  
The first boy that spoke narrowed his dark eyes angrily. "Don't make fun of us like that. You're in enough trouble as it is."  
  
"Oh yeah? What sort o' trouble is that?"  
  
Genrou was shoved unexpectedly by one of the boys and went crashing back into a few garbage cans and old crates that were stacked up against one of the walls of the buildings. He was only stunned for a second, but then growled and went to spring to his feet to fight back, but froze when he turned and found a gleaming blade of a pocket knife in his face.  
  
  
Dr. Ri sighed lightly as he watched the numbers roll up on the meter of the gas tank he was at. It had been a quiet day for him, and he was on his way home from work, but stopped for gas when he realized that his car was on the low side. He sipped at a water bottle, which he had purchased inside as he waited.   
  
Finally the numbers reached his limit, and he withdrew the pump and turned to stick it back in its holder, blinking when he caught sight of a group of boys going towards the back of the video store just a few feet away. One of them had red hair, and there was only one person he knew that had hair color like that. He paid no mind at first, but frowned when he heard a loud crash, and quickly made his way to investigate.   
  
Dr. Ri was completely unprepared for the sight that was before him. Genrou was being held by a boy that had a knife in his hands while the other three boys taunted him and started ganging up at him. Without even thinking, Dr. Ri rushed forward to help.  
  
"Hey! What do you boys think you're doing??"  
  
Genrou turned his head when he heard the familiar voice and found Dr. Ri standing off to the side of him, only about a foot away. He winced, really not wanting the doctor to get involved, but it was too late now. The boy with dark hair arched a brow as he looked over the doctor. "What? Are you some kind of body guard?"  
  
Dr. Ri narrowed his eyes and said in a low voice, "Let him go. Now."  
  
"I think Gen-turd's friend here is looking for some trouble too, guys. What do you say? Should we give it to him?"  
  
Genrou felt his temper snap when the boys started threatening Dr. Ri. Taking the distraction to his advantage, he turned quickly and clipped the boy that held him in the jaw with his fist, causing him to stumble back and drop the knife. Genrou barley had time to kick it out of reach before he was barreled over by a body hitting him hard, the sound of a single gun shot echoing within his ears and the deserted lot.   
  
Genrou heard the boys shout at each other to run, but it all seemed like a blur in his mind. He had struck his head on the ground and was dazed for a moment. He shook his head slightly and sat up, watching the last of the four boys disappear around the corner, then blinked then looked down to find Dr. Ri laying on the ground with a red colored spot spreading over his side, and staining his white shirt. Genrou's blood ran ice cold in his veins and his face blanched horribly when realization hit him. Dr. Ri had pushed him out of the way to take the bullet instead... 


	9. ...To Protect You

AN: Okay, I decided! ^^ Instead of being a yaoi, it's going to be a waffy, shounen ai! ^^ Genrou and Dr. Ri still do some lovin', but it's not anything that should be kept behind closed doors ^_~. That said ... for those of you who have been reading up to this point and don't like that sort of stuff ... you may want to stop reading here. Any flames that I may get with be used to toast my new box of pop tarts, then promptly extinguished (^^ I like the magic "delete review" button). Anyhow, hope those of you who don't mind and are reading, I hope you enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yes!! I own everything!! BWAHAH!! *wakes up from dream* -_-;;; d'oh!   
  
  
Regina glanced up at the clock for the fifth time in the past five minutes. An hour and a half had passed already since Genrou went to get a movie. The video store was only about a twenty minute walk or so from their house, but she knew that the young boy would wander a bit before he got there, so she figured that it would take him an hour at the most to find what he needed. It was seven, and her worry increased as it soon became seven-fifteen.   
  
She started a bit and hurried to the front room when she heard the door swing open and the click of shoes on the tile entryway. "Genrou?"  
  
She was greeted by the boyish face of her husband, Erik, who had just come in from work. He glanced over his shoulder a moment, then back to his worried wife. "What's going on?"  
  
"Genrou went to get a movie almost two hours ago. He said that he'd be home before dinner, but I haven't heard from him at all. I'm starting to get worried... It's almost eight."  
  
Erik frowned a moment, scratching his head. "Well, you know how he is. Perhaps he just got side tracked or something? He's done it before."  
  
"But never this late! I have no idea how to reach him!"  
  
"Calm down, Regina. I'm sure we'll hear from him soon." And as if on cue, the phone began to ring. "Ah, you see! I bet that's him right now," Erik added as he went into the kitchen and answered the phone. Regina frowned and followed after him, listening to the conversation.  
  
"Hello? Yes, this is he... Where?" Erik furrowed his brows and tilted his head back slightly, as the person on the other line continued to talk to him. Regina frowned more at that. Erik only stood that way on the phone when he was talking about something serious. She moved over to stand by him and lightly placed a hand on his arm. His gray-blue eyes flicked to her for a moment, then back to the base of the phone where he had been looking before. "All right, thank you. We'll be right there."  
  
"Erik? What's going on? Who was that?"  
  
Erik sighed a little and put his hands on his hips before looking to Regina, his brows still furrowed. "That was a police officer. Genrou has been involved in some sort of fight, and he's at the hospital right now. His doctor that he's been seeing has been shot."  
  
  
Genrou sat on a chair in the waiting area with his knees pulled up to his chest, resting his chin on his arms that were wrapped around his legs, starting blankly at a wall, tears streaming down his face. It had been almost an hour since the incident and he arrived at the hospital in the ambulance. He had insisted on riding in the same with Dr. Ri. The whole ordeal seemed to be happening like a dream... a very bad dream, and he couldn't help but feel that sometime, he would wake up and find himself back in the doctor's office, sitting across from the handsome, blue-haired man.   
  
Genrou finally shifted his blurry gaze to a clock and let out a ragged sigh. Another five minutes have passed and he hadn't heard a word from the workers on how Dr. Ri was doing. He closed his eyes tightly, tears squeezing out and running down his flushed face. He looked up suddenly, when the sliding doors of the hospital opened and he heard his name. He barley had time to get to his feet before he was dragged into a tight hug from Regina. "God, Genrou! We were so worried! Are you all right? You're not hurt are you?"   
  
It took Genrou a moment to register what she was saying to him. He was still in a withdrawn state, and couldn't find his voice at first. "Regina..." he began quietly as he looked to her, his face twisting into an expression of sheer agony. "They shot him... He pushed me out of the way...! He saved me, but he got shot! They shot him!"   
  
Regina's eyes softened and filled with tears of her own as Genrou broke down completely and buried his face in her shoulder. She held him tightly and stroked his hair in an attempt to comfort him. She had been unaware that Genrou and Dr. Ri had gotten to be so close. Genrou had put up such a fuss about going to his sessions, but she then realized that lately, he hadn't been doing that. She closed her eyes a moment, then opened them as a door was opened and a nurse came out, holding a clip board. Genrou pulled back from Regina and turned to the nurse and stepped towards her a bit as she approached, but he couldn't tell whether the news was good or bad from the expression on her face.  
  
She turned and looked to the red-haired boy and smiled a little. "I take it that you're Genrou."   
  
Genrou nodded his head in reply. "How is he? He's gonna be okay, right?"  
  
"As of right now, yes. We're watching his vital signs closely to make sure that no abnormal changes occur. He's in stable condition at the moment."  
  
Genrou let out a soft sigh and looked down a moment at his feet, then glance briefly over his shoulder to Regina and Erik. "Would it be all right if I go in an' see him?" He asked finally, looking back to the nurse.  
  
The short woman titled her head to the side, pursing her lips together as she considered his request, then smiled a bit. "Well, I don't see why not. Come with me."   
  
Genrou nodded and followed her. Regina started to go after him, but Erik put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Let him have some time to himself. We can wait here for him," he said softly. Regina frowned, but nodded in agreement and reluctantly sat down with him.  
  
The room was dimly lit, and soft beeps and the hum of hospital machines was the only thing that kept it from being absolutely silent. Genrou nodded a thanks to the nurse, and she closed the door, leaving him alone. He fidgeted a little, then made his way over to the bed slowly. He felt his heart wrench at the sight of his doctor laying there with tubes on him and the pail color of his face. A bandage was wrapped around him, and small spots were on it from where his blood had leaked through. Genrou did his best to swallow back a fresh round of tears as he timidly reached out and brushed a few strands of hair from the doctor's face.  
  
Dr. Ri stirred a little at the gentle touch and his eyes fluttered open. His vision was a little blurry at first, and he was groggy from the medication he was on, but he managed a smile when he saw the familiar teen standing over him. "Genrou..." his voice was softy and a bit on the hoarse side.  
  
Genrou quickly looked up as the doctor spoke his name. "Yer awake!"   
  
"Yes... Barley, but I am, no da," Dr. Ri replied just as quietly as before, but his gentle gaze seemed a bit focused.  
  
Genrou bit his bottom lip a moment, feeling it quiver as tears stung his eyes. "Dr. Ri... I'm so sorry. I never meant fer this t' happen t' ya..."  
  
"Don't be sorry, Genrou. You did nothing wrong."  
  
"What do ya mean?? I got ya shot!" the teen exclaimed as he started to tremble.  
  
"You didn't know that they would have a gun, no da..."  
  
"I should have known! Mark an' his guys don't screw around when they're out t' get back at someone."  
  
Dr. Ri frowned a little at that, and closed his eyes for moment as he spoke. "Genrou, please... Don't blame yourself for this. There was no way you could have known... I'm glad that I was able to be there for you."  
  
Genrou couldn't hold back his tears anymore. "Ya shouldn't have got yerself shot fer me! Why did ya push me outta th' way?? Is it cause I'm yer patient?"  
  
Dr. Ri felt his eyes close again as he started to become groggy again from the medicine, starting to drift off. "Genrou... Even if you weren't my patient, I still would have done the same thing. Don't you see? I would do whatever it takes...to protect you."  
  
Genrou stared at the doctor as he drifted off into sleep. His mind whirled as Dr. Ri's words echoed in his ears. Even if he weren't his patient, he still would have risked his life for him. Genrou didn't know what do to. No one in his life had ever said such a thing to him before. For a long moment, all he could do was look down upon his doctor in wonder. A small smile crossed the teen's tear stained face as his gaze softened into a gentle expression of admiration. Then, he slowly leaned down and timidly pressed his lips to Dr. Ri's, in their first kiss.  
  
AN: hee! can you guys see how the two chapters tie in with their titles?? ^___^ im so proud of myself for being so demn creative! lol, okay. ^^;;; enough of my rambling. hope you enjoy! 


	10. Feeling Better

AN: Woo! Finally a chance to update! Finals week is being good to me this year. ^^ I only have 2 classes to worry about! e.e;; Econ and English. Heh... Finals in art, drama, and choir are a snap. Tho I'm sad to say that the new art teacher gives us written tests rather than a small project like the old teacher did. I was looking forward to it this year... Anyway, enough with my ranting. Here's the new chapter!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Once upon a time there was a fan girl who REALLY wished that she owned Fushigi Yuugi and such, but that wish never came true, so now she resorts to dwelling in fantasies where all rights belong to her. The End.  
  
  
"Oi, Dr. Ri!" came Genrou's cheerful voice as the door to the hospital room was kicked open with a bang. Dr. Ri blinked a few times, looking up for his magazine, but then laughed when he saw the teen's crooked grin as he came in with an arm full of flowers and balloons.  
  
"Genrou, no da! This is certainly a surprise!" the doctor was finally able to sit up without pain, and he didn't need the bandages anymore. It had been about two weeks, and was recovering well. This wasn't the first visit Genrou had made to him, but it was certainly the best. Dr. Ri couldn't help but feel a hundred times more better at his patient's good mood.  
  
Genrou blushed when he looked at his doctor. Memories of the first night came back to him. Mostly the end where he had given a kiss to him. Dr. Ri had no idea that he had done that, nor was Genrou planning telling him. The last thing he needed was for the doctor to turn on him because he wasn't strong enough to hold back his emotions.  
  
"Yer lookin' better, doc! Think ya will be back in th' office soon?"  
  
Dr. Ri smiled and nodded his head as he watched Genrou set the gifts on a table that was already loaded with cards and other vases of flowers. "Yes. The doctors say that I'll most likely be able to return to work in another day or two, no da. They don't want to push me too far at once."  
  
"Yeah... I figgered it'd be somethin' like that."  
  
"You seem eager to have me back, no da. Miss our sessions, do you?"  
  
Genrou turned another shade of red, but laughed somewhat nervously to cover it and placed a hand behind his head. "Well, ya know how it is once ya start gettin' used t' somethin'. It feels weird when it ain't there."  
  
Dr. Ri laughed lightly and nodded his head. "Don't worry, no da. You don't need to explain that to me. I know just how it is as well. How are things going with you, no da? Are you back at school?"  
  
"Yeah. I went back they day before yesterday. Regina let me have some extra time off ... to make sure that you were gonna be okay."  
  
"That was nice of her. I hope you didn't fall too far behind, no da."  
  
"Naw, don't worry 'bout that. I got buds that'll get me caught up in no time."  
  
Dr. Ri nodded his head in approval and looked to his gifts, smiling more. "Thank you, no da. They're the wonderful."  
  
"Yeah," Genrou grinned. "Thought that they'd cheer ya up some. Saved my lunch money t' get em."  
  
The doctor looked to him in slight surprised, touched by that. He had never seen Genrou in such a good mood as he was in now, and he really was enjoying it. But perhaps it was a mask of some sort? The doctor sat up more and folded his hands in his lap; a habit of his when he was being professional. "Genrou ... how have you been really, no da. Any more anger spells or anything like that? Trouble at home or school?"  
  
Genrou blinked as he pulled up a chair and sat down in it by the bed side. The only trouble he had had was his emotions over the doctor, but there was no way he could talk about that. He looked away some as he felt his face grow warm, a blush creeping over his face. "No, o' course not! Things couldn't be better!" He glanced back to Dr. Ri and practically crumbled at that look. The doctor had a keen knack for seeing right through him when he wanted. Genrou found it both fascinating and annoying at the same time. He held his ground, however. "Seriously. I've really been okay when it comes to that sort o' stuff."  
  
"What about other 'sorts of stuff'?"  
  
Genrou swallowed nervously and gripped the arms of the chair he was siting in so tightly, his knuckles turned white. No, he couldn't tell him. Not now, and he wasn't so sure he could tell him ever. "Dr. Ri... Please. This-" he swallowed again before continuing. "Let's not talk like we're in th' office, kay? I came down t' visit with ya like a pal. I don't wanna have a doctor student relationship with ya now."   
  
"What I really want is t' be in a real relationship with ya," is what was running through Genrou's mind. He quickly shook his head to get it out of his thoughts. What on God's green Earth was he thinking?? They day Dr. Ri would ever consider such a thing with an adolescent like him would be the day when hell itself froze over. That thought was enough to make Genrou's heart sink.   
  
"Cripes... Yer fuckin' depressin' yerself!"  
  
Dr. Ri frowned as he watched the teen's expressions change with his inner turmoil. He started to get a helpless like feeling when Genrou wouldn't talk about whatever it was bothering him. The doctor couldn't help but think of that one night. Ever since then, he was paranoid that another one of his students would do the same thing, especially Genrou. He was the closest to Dr. Ri out of all the patients. The doctor had no clue what to make of it either. It was nice though. Whatever their connection was, he never wanted to lose it. He never wanted to lose Genrou period. And that's when that thought came to him. There would be a day in the future when the teen would be able to cope with his own problems without the doctor's assistance. And even though that was the goal they were trying to attain, Dr. Ri found himself secretly wishing that that day would take its time in coming.  
  
"You know, whenever you feel like talking, I'm always here for you, no da."  
  
Genrou blinked again, startled from his thoughts as he looked back to Dr. Ri. "Yeah... But what about something else?"  
  
Now it was Dr. Ri's turn to do the blinking. "What do you mean, no da?"  
  
During the doctor's silent musings, Genrou had finally built up enough courage to ask him. "Maybe sometime we could catch a movie an' go fer ice cream ... like th' other day?" Genrou knew his face was as red as a radish, but he looked hopefully to the doctor anyhow.  
  
Dr. Ri was surprised at the request, but at the same time incredibly flattered. Normally students wouldn't want to be out with their doctor in public. He then reminded himself that Genrou wasn't like his other students. With that thought and the teen's pleading look, how could he say no? He smiled brightly and nodded his head. "I'd really like that, no da."  
  
Genrou was shocked and all he could do was stare in disbelief for a moment before it registered that Dr. Ri hadn't turned him down flat like he expected him to. That same crooked grin spread across his face as he stood up happily. "Great! I got yer number an' all that. I can give ya a call when yer home an' all finished resting."  
  
Dr. Ri felt his own smile grow. "I'll be looking forward to it, no da."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Anyhow, I gotta get going. Regina has t' get t' work, an' she don't like me bein' out an' about, ya know."  
  
"I understand, no da. I shall see you later then?"  
  
"You bet! See ya, Dr. Ri!"  
  
Genrou let out a shaky, excited breath after he exited the room and closed the door behind him. For a moment, he only could only stand there, grinning like an idiot as he replayed what happened just minutes before in his head. Gods, he was happy. It was even safe to say that he was giddy, for as he started down the hall to the exit, he let out a triumphant whoop and jumped into the air. 


	11. Listening to the Heart

Genrou was sprawled out on his bed, doodling absently on the paper that he was supposed to be copying notes on to get caught up in class. He had given up hours ago though. There was just way too much. He was already convinced that he wouldn't pass anyhow, no matter how much notes he took. Not only that, but it was a Friday night! What in the heck was he doing at home trying to catch up on school? Wasn't that what brainy kids not like him did? He sighed and tossed his pencil aside, then scowled at the notes while blowing a bubble with his gum. There wasn't anything he could do anyhow. Kouji was out of town visiting some relatives and wouldn't be back until late that Sunday night.  
  
Genrou started at a knock on his door. "Yeah?"  
  
"Telephone," came Regina's voice from the other side.   
  
Genrou furrowed his brows in confusion and stood, making his way out and into the kitchen where the phone was. If Kouji was gone, then who else would be calling him like this? He shrugged a little and picked up the receiver from the counter and put it to his ear. "'Yello?"  
  
"Genrou, no da!"  
  
The red-haired teen choked in surprise on his gum for a moment before having to swallow it and pat his chest. "D-doctor Ri??"  
  
"Yep! Are you all right, no da?"  
  
Genrou cleared his throat and swallowed again, feeling his face flush. "Y-yeah... Oi, what's up! I didn't 'spect t' hear from ya fer a while."  
  
"Well, you did say that you wanted to do something when I felt better, no da." Dr. Ri's tone was cheerful. "And since I am right now, and it's a Friday night, I thought that you may like to do something. If it isn't too late already?"  
  
"No!" Genrou cleared his throat again, and replied more calmly. "Er, I mean, no. Heh, it ain't too late at all. What'd ya have in mind?"  
  
"Have you eaten dinner yet, no da?"  
  
"Ah, no. Erik's runnin' late t'night, so if I'm gonna have somethin', it's gonna be out o' a box."  
  
"That won't do, no da." There was a brief pause as Dr. Ri thought a moment. "Do you like Italian food?"  
  
"Eh? Oh, yeah! I love tacos!" Genrou smiled as he listened to the doctor laugh on the other end of the line. It was a nice sound.  
  
"Or Mexican. I like tacos too, no da."  
  
"Why don't ya surprise me? I eat anything."  
  
"Surprise you...?" Dr. Ri trailed off into another beat of thoughtful silence. "Ah! I got it, no da!"  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, no da! Just be sure to bring a jacket. I'll be over in about an hour to pick you up, if that's all right?"  
  
Genrou felt his stomach flutter with excitement as a grin spread across his blushing face. "That's perfect! I'll see ya then. Bye!" As soon as he hung up the phone, Genrou raced into the bathroom to shower and change into clean clothes. Even though he had only known the doctor a few months, he knew that he would come up with something incredibly unexpected and surprising; a quality that attracted Genrou to him even more.   
  
Dr. Ri arrived right on time, and Genrou practically ran right into the door while rushing to answer it and slipping on the tile in his socks. The doctor raised an eyebrow curiously when his flustered patient finally opened it and greeted him. "Hey, Doctor Ri!"   
  
"Hello, Genrou! Ready to go?"  
  
"Sure am!" the teen replied excitedly as he quickly slipped on his shoes, then turned and called over his shoulder. "I'm goin' now, Regina! Don't wait up fer me! I gotta key!" With that, he pulled the front door closed and grinned up at his doctor. "Kay. Let's go."  
  
The car ride to wherever Dr. Ri was taking them was very pleasant. The two of them spent the time laughing and catching up on things that they didn't get the chance to before. Genrou blinked when Dr. Ri took a turn off and started driving away from the city. "Where we going'?"   
  
"A special spot, no da."   
  
"Is that all yer gonna tell me?" Genrou pressed suspiciously.  
  
"For now, no da," Dr. Ri replied with a soft smile.  
  
Dr. Ri pulled over after a bit when they were in a forest like area on a dirt road that people hardly drove down. The only light was the pale, yellow glow that came from the street lights, and the natural source from the stars and the full moon over head. Genrou looked about curiously as he drew on the jacket the doctor told him to bring. Dr. Ri smiled to him and gestured for him to come stand by him by the trunk of the car as he opened it.   
  
Genrou peeked over inside, his eyes going wide when he saw a picnic basket sitting on top of a folded up blanket. He turned his surprised gaze to the doctor, his jaw on the slack side. Dr. Ri smiled to him as he reached in and picked up the basket. "I thought this would be nicer than sitting in a restaurant, no da. I hope you like sandwiches. It's not much of a dinner, but it's something, na no da."  
  
"No, no! This is perfect..."   
  
"I thought you would like this, no da. I myself love to spend time outside, and tonight was just too beautiful to pass up."  
  
Genrou helped Dr. Ri spread out the blanket when they got to the top of a small hill not too far away from where they parked. They both sat down and the doctor reached over and flipped the lid to the basket up. "I hope you like turkey, no da. I brought some water too."  
  
"I like turkey..." Genrou replied as he watched hid doctor take things out and set them up on the blanket. This was beyond perfect for the teen. It was like something he dreamed of. He blushed slightly at that thought, then fidgeted a little. This whole situation was on the confusing side for him. Genrou wasn't quite sure when he decided that he liked, well, men. Up until this point, he had never given any kind of relationship a second thought. Though it wasn't like he could. His life had been hard, and he was overwhelmed with other things that he had to get over first. But now ... some relief has been given to him, and he could think about such things ... and Dr. Ri was the only one he could see in his mind.  
  
Dr. Ri tilted his head a little to one side when he noticed how quite and thoughtful Genrou had become. Whenever the boy fell silent, it was always a sign that there was something on his mind, and something serious at that. Dr. Ri frowned slightly. It was hard to get Genrou to talk about the things he was thinking when he got like this. In fact, Genrou had always changed the subject whenever he pressed him about it. But he had to keep trying. Dr. Ri reached out and lightly rested his hand on top of Genrou's. The teen blinked in surprise, then raised his wide eyes up to his doctor, his face flushed. Dr. Ri smiled gently to him, noting the blush. It was strange. Genrou seemed to be doing that a lot lately around him. Could it be ... no. Dr, Ri stopped that train of thought immediately, reminding himself that Genrou needed his assistance.  
  
"You're very quiet, no da. Is there something bothering you?"  
  
Genrou swallowed a bit, shifting a little in his seat, but never pulling his hand from the doctor's. "No... I'm all right. I guess it's just been a long-ass day."  
  
"Do you wish to go back home, no da?"  
  
"No! No, no." Genrou looked back up to him, squeezing his hand absently. "We just got here an' I like spendin' time with ya like this. It's nicer than th' office ... an' who knows when we'll get another chance like this... t' be t'gether."  
  
Dr. Ri blushed slightly at the intense look in his patient's eyes. Genrou could be quite serious at times, and it was taking the doctor a bit to get used to it. Those moments were rare after all, but recently, they've been happening more and more. Perhaps it was because Genrou was still shaken up over the incident that happened a few weeks ago still. Or it could be... Dr, Ri looked away from him slightly. No, that sort of thing wasn't allowed to happen. Forming bonds was, but nothing as strong as he feared that had formed between him and the boy. Feared? No, Dr. Ri wasn't afraid of it. He was only being rational. What sort of reputation would he gain for himself and Genrou if he allowed such things to happen? The results could be messy, and it could put an end to his career. Not to mention the affects they could have on Genrou. It would be even worse, especially since they were both male. Society would no doubt shun the both of them. He didn't want anything to happen to Genrou. He knew at that moment, he had grown feelings for the red headed teen as well.   
  
Dr. Ri closed his eyes tightly at those thoughts, wishing that he could be Genrou's age, and that people could be less judgmental about one's preferences. He started a bit and opened them when he felt soft fingers brush against his cool cheek, blinking to find his face close to the same red haired boy he had just been thinking about. Genrou wore a look of concern, and Dr. Ri felt himself blush a little more. With a light sigh, he reached up and took the teen's hand from his face and into his other. "Genrou..."  
  
"What's th' matter?" Genrou's tone was soft, and he took the doctor's hands between his, holding them tightly. Then he looked away slightly, moving back some, but not releasing them. "You know, don't you... 'bout how I feel...?"  
  
Dr. Ri was at a loss on what to say for a moment. Usually he was good at hiding his true feelings, but this boy was able to read him like he was an open book. Finally, he found his voice. "I do."  
  
Genrou winced at that and let his gaze fall to their joined hands. "Ya hate me now, dontcha...?"  
  
"On the contrary ... the feelings are quite mutual, no da." Dr. Ri paused a moment to take a deep breath. "But, they're wrong, Genrou. People won't understand... It's putting both our futures on the line."  
  
"I don't care 'bout what others think! How can somethin' like this be wrong? Aren't we all allowed t' choose fer ourselves when it comes t' this sort o' thing?"  
  
Dr. Ri sighed again, and when he spoke, there was a hint of sadness that hung in his tone. "One would think that. But society... It's cruel, Genrou, and I don't want anything to jeopardize your success. It's hard enough as it is."  
  
There was a long stretch of silence, then Genrou raised his gaze to meet the doctors, a sort of angry expression on his boyish, handsome features. "Fuck society. It ain't gonna rule me!"  
  
"Genrou..." Dr. Ri closed his eyes again for a moment, flattered that the boy was so determined. He never had anyone so willing to be with him before. Before he could speak again, Genrou had let go of his hands and gently took his face in his, moving closer.  
  
"I see what yer sayin'. I really do, but this is somethin' I want. Fer once in my life so far, I know what I want. An' if I hafta, I'll face th' consequences. As long as I'm with you, I don't care what they are." And with that, Genrou cut the doctor off again by pressing his lips firmly to his.   
  
Dr. Ri's mind whirled. The sincerity in Genrou's words touched his heart. Deep down, he felt the same way about the teen, but there was just no way it could work. That's what his mind told him, anyhow. That it couldn't work. But his heart... It was telling him that this was right. perfect even, and to wrap his arms around the teen and never let go. Dr. Ri listened to his heart.  
  
AN: ^^;;; Yeah, okay, total cheese... But this is the sort of stuff that you get when I'm in a sappy mood. 


	12. Genrou's Refelctions

AN: Woo! Another chapter already! I'm on a roll! Tho it is kinda short ^^;;; But I'd like to thank my friend TK (aka Lil' Chiriko) for inspiration for this chapter! ^^ We had a lengthy IM conversation discussing my fic, in which she input several suggestions that got my mind in gear. ::glomps!:: Thank you soooo much! The gushy parts in this chapter is for you!  
  
Genrou couldn't help a slight frown when the reached his door step later that night. He sighed, giving Dr. Ri's hand a light squeeze and looked up to him, taking a moment to study his handsome features in the luminescent glow of the porch light. He didn't want this night to end ever. It was beyond perfect, and his dream had come true. Dr. Ri smiled down at him, and Genrou felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
"Genrou, no da... You do understand what you're getting into, right?" he asked softly as he reached up and brushed his red hair back from his face. Genrou reached up and gently took his hand in his, kissing the top of it gently.  
  
"Yeah, I do. An' I told ya that I would do anythin' I had t' do t' be with ya."  
  
Dr. Ri smiled more and gently touched his face. Normally he wouldn't have approved of such a relationship, especially because of their age difference, and their professional relationship. If anyone found out that he was getting romantically involved with a minor patient, he would for sure lose his career and worse. But he didn't even think about that much. He felt like he had known Genrou for years, and that they had some sort of special connection. Perhaps ... he could say it now ... what he really wanted to tell him?   
  
Genrou beat him to what he wanted to say. The teen brought the doctor's hands up to his lips and pressed another soft kiss to them. "I love you..."  
  
Dr. Ri held his breath, feeling a light blush spread across his face. Genrou was doing it again ... reading him like an open book. He smiled again, and took a moment to look down into his eyes. They were a beautiful amber color, and they held all the passion in the world. That was one thing that attracted the doctor to the teen. Genrou had free spirit with a real zest for life even though fate had delivered him some serious blows. It took a lot of strength and courage to get back up on one's feet after situations like that, and Genrou did it all on his own. 'Not anymore though,' Dr. Ri thought to himself. 'From now on, I'll be here for him.'  
  
"I love you too, no da." And with that, Dr. Ri leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Genrou's lips.  
  
Neither were sure how long the kiss lasted, but both knew that it was the most wonderful thing in the world and they never wanted to be out of each other's arms. Genrou slowly opened his eyes and looked up to his doctor. "Can I see you again this weekend?"  
  
"If you wish, no da. Tomorrow?"  
  
"That would be nice... An' we can go t' th' movies?"  
  
Dr. Ri smiled once again and kissed Genrou gently on the forehead. "I would love to, no da."  
  
"Great. I'll give ya a call then."  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it, no da... Good night, Genrou."  
  
"Good night, Dr. Ri..."  
  
Genrou watched the doctor until he was in his car and drove out of sight. Even after that he didn't go inside right away. His movements were slow as he pulled off his shoes, almost as if he were in a dream... a wonderful one at that. The house was dark on the inside. Regina and Erik had already gone to bed. Genrou looked absently to a clock on the microwave as he passed the kitchen. It was only 11 o' clock.   
  
When he got to his room, he didn't even bother to change into his night clothes. For a long while, he stared up and the ceiling, then reached up and hugged his pillow to him with a happy sigh. "Life couldn't be better," he whispered to himself. He closed his eyes and let his mind start to wander to the events that night, and then to what Dr. Ri had said before their first, real kiss. Genrou was well aware that society wouldn't be understanding. In fact, he had given that a good deal of thought before he even considered taking this step with the doctor. But that was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Sure they would have to be sneaky about their relationship, but that didn't bother him at all. As long as Dr. Ri knew how he felt, that's all that mattered to him.  
  
Then a thought came to him. One that wasn't new, but one that he hadn't focused on too much. Dr. Ri had a whole career ahead of him still. Would he be willing to give that up if he had to in order to be with him? Or would he just walk away? Genrou frowned at that. Dr. Ri didn't seem like the type that would just walk away like that. But he also seemed like the type that was dedicated to his career as well. Genrou hoped that it wouldn't have to come down to that. The doctor's happiness was the most important thing to him. He didn't want to lose him.   
  
Genrou shook that thought of his head. Obviously if Dr. Ri was that concerned about his career, he wouldn't have even suggested spending an evening together. And didn't he say that he loved him too when he told him his true feelings? Genrou sighed and moved his pillow back behind his head. This was complicated ... something he wasn't used to, yet he couldn't get enough of it. He wanted to be with Dr. Ri that second to talk about it more. But perhaps tomorrow at the movies? After words would be a perfect time. They would be alone, and the drive would be long enough, but he knew that Dr. Ri would pull over anyhow. Maybe at some park where they could relax outside and not be so tense? Well ... at least so Genrou wouldn't be so tense.   
  
"I'll do it tomorrow," Genrou promised himself as he pushed all thoughts out of his head, except for ones of the tender kisses and the romantic evening he had spent with the man he adored. 


	13. Dr. Ri's Reflections

AN: Wow! ANOTHER chapter!? Hehe. Actually, I wanted to write this one after I did chapter 12, but I was starting to nod off, so I thought it would be better to sleep on it and then write it down. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! ^___^ and to those few who have IMed me with compliments. I'm really starting to feel more comfortable writing this, and that's a very very good thing for me. ^^ The more comfortable I am, the easier the parts will flow. I also hope to do more sketches. I'll let ya know if I do, to those of you who are interested. Ah. ... enough with my ramblings. On with the fic!  
  
Dr. Ri was practically in a daze on the drive home, but managed to keep himself alter enough to drive. Though it didn't matter much. It was late and he pretty much had the whole road to himself. After about twenty minutes or so of driving, he pulled into his parking stall to his apartment complex and got out of the car, grabbing a brief case from the back seat before heading in.   
  
Once inside, Dr. Ri sank down on the sofa with a heavy sigh, setting the brief case on the table in front of him, then leaning his head back against the piece of furniture. He closed his eyes and attempted to regain control of the thoughts that had been swirling around in his head ever since the picnic with Genrou. What exactly had happened? Dr. Ri smirked slightly to himself as he answered his own question. 'Genrou managed to rope in your heart.'  
  
Dr. Ri's brows furrowed after a moment. What in the world was he thinking? This was wrong ... completely wrong, and both he and Genrou could get in serious trouble. But for some reason, that thought made what they were doing more exciting. After being alone for so long, Dr. Ri found himself tingling all over with new feelings. Some were a little frightening, but for the most part they were wonderful. And that's just how Genrou made him feel ... wonderful. The red-haired teen was the only one so far in his life to get close to his heart after so many years of cutting himself off from any of those sorts of feelings. He was, by nature, a shy person, dedicated to his work and school, and his worst fear was being hurt when it came to love. Though he had a feeling that Genrou would sooner die than ever do anything to hurt him in any way.  
  
A gentle smile came to the doctor's face at that thought. It was a nice feeling to know that someone out there cared so much. If only he were Genrou's age, or vise versa. Then perhaps things would be somewhat easier on them. Between society and his career, the both of them were going to have their hands full. "My career..." Dr. Ri groaned out loud to himself. Everything that he worked so hard in his life for was at stake when it came to that subject. All his years in school, the exams... It would all have been for nothing if he lost his job. Not to mention that if he did, he would be in a serious financial spot.   
  
'All for nothing?' He was surprised by his own thought. It wasn't all for nothing if he got to be with Genrou. There was no doubt in his mind he would give up his career if he had to and that he loved the boy. How couldn't anyone? Genrou was like an affection magnet. Well, that is, once you got through his rough, outer shell. 'But what good would you be to him if you were locked up for being with a minor?' Dr. Ri thought somewhat bitterly to himself. He sighed again, and was slightly comforted by his next thought. It would only be a few months before Genrou was of age and in his last year of high school. Surely they would be able to get by in that amount of time with not problems.   
  
Dr. Ri shook his head clear and slowly stood up and stretched for a long moment with a deep yawn. It was nearly midnight and it had been a long, thought wonderful, but long nonetheless, day. He would have more time to think about it with a clear head in the morning before he went to meet Genrou for another date. Dr. Ri chuckled lightly at that, feeling his stomach flutter with excitement, like a young teen's. Genrou did make him feel young, which helped him forget about the six year age difference between them. "No... Don't think about that now, no da. I'll get sleep and be rested for tomorrow and have a wonderful day with Genrou, na no da." Dr. Ri nodded to himself, smiling again and letting his fingers on one hand drift to his lips as his eyes slid closed and memories of the soft kisses he and Genrou had shared coming back. Keeping those thoughts in mind and nothing else, he made his way down the dark hall and into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.  
  
AN: ^^;;; Yes, it's another short chapter, but they will be getting longer! These past two were just like a summary of Genrou and Dr. Ri's thoughts on their new situation. I think I kinda already when into too much detail as it is. ^^;;; I don't want the chapters to sound too redundant with their feelings... Anyway, thanks for reading! 


	14. Caught!

AN: Yay! Chapter 14 already!! Ha! I'm so on a roll! ^^;; Things are gonna start getting less fluffy from now on. LoL. For this chapter at least. I won't know about the others until I write them. ^^ Anyhow, keep the reviews coming! They're inspiration fuel!  
  
"You're going out with Dr. Ri again?" Regina asked as she watched Genrou pull on his shoes and jacket at the door. "Didn't you go out with him last night?" She eyes him a moment. "And you were late getting in."  
  
Genrou sighed mentally but grinned at her. "I was home before midnight. We didn't do anythin' but hang out. We're just doin' some stuff out side o' th' office. He said that sometimes it's better t' be in an out side environment t' relax and all that ... therapeutic stuff."  
  
Regina frowned and absently smoothed out a wrinkle in her sweater; a habit of her when she wasn't particularly happy about a situation. Genrou slumped a little, then went over and gave her a gentle hug. "Don't worry, Regina! Ya ain't gettin' charged extra for it."  
  
"Genrou! That's not what I'm worried about at all!" she exclaimed defensively. "It's just that I'm not used to you not being here for dinner during the weekends. Especially since Erik and I don't have to work. It's our family time."  
  
"It's just this one weekend," Genrou protested, keeping a soft tone with her. "An' I ain't goin' anywhere tomorrow. We can have dinner there. How 'bout spaghetti? You make it better than anyone I know."  
  
Regina sighed a little, but then reluctantly agreed. "All right... But don't stay out too late tonight... I worry about you."  
  
Genrou grinned a little at that. "Don't worry. I'm with Dr. Ri. He won't let anythin' happen." He turned to the door and pulled it open, glancing to her over her shoulder before stepping out. "I'll be back 'fore midnight, kay?"  
  
"Okay... Be careful."  
  
Genrou sighed when he got out side and rolled his eyes like he had been wanting to do. He loved Regina dearly, but sometimes her over protectiveness of him got a little annoying. He was seventeen after all. Pretty soon he would be eighteen and a senior. He shrugged it off though and when to sit on the curb of the street to wait for Dr. Ri. They were supposed to catch a movie, but it wasn't for sure. They would probably end up some place completely different. Genrou liked the spontaneousness.  
  
About ten minutes later, Dr. Ri pulled up, and smiled to Genrou as he got into the driver seat. He smiled more when the teen leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "You weren't waiting for too long were you, no da?"  
  
"Naw. So where to t'night?"  
  
"Well, we could catch a movie. It's only five, no da. Or we can go to the mall, or to the park. We can even go get something to eat if you haven't had anything yet, na no da."  
  
Genrou thought for a moment, then smiled to him. "Let's catch a movie at that one plaza that only costs like six dollars t' get into! Sometimes they have some pretty good stuff playing. An' they have the best gummy bears."  
  
"Sounds good to me, no da," Dr. Ri laughed in reply, then pulled out and drove towards the theaters.  
  
After a moment of looking at the selection of movies, they chose a random comedy, then went inside to buy some snacks. Genrou got his gummy bears, and Dr. Ri settled for a bottle of water and a small bag of M&M's. They chose seats near the back, finding that even for a cheap theater, it was still a little on the crowded side. Genrou kept his feet propped up on the seat in front of him until a grumpy man glared at him until he set them down, then took the chair for himself. The teen scowled a bit, but smiled when he heard Dr. Ri chuckled a little.  
  
The movie started after a few previews in which Genrou opened his gummy bears and sorted out all his less favorite flavors to eat first so he could have the best for last. While he did this, he watched Dr. Ri from the corner of his eye. He looked so happy, and he watched the previews curiously. Genrou couldn't help but grin. The doctor was just so darned adorable, and sometimes, he acted like a little kid without even knowing it. It made the teen love him more.   
  
Genrou started to loose interest towards the middle of the movie and fidgeted a little in his seat. He looked to Dr. Ri who still seemed into it and absently ate his M&M's one at a time, taking sips of his water bottle every now and then. Genrou waited, then took the first opportunity to make his move. When the doctor set his candy aside and rested his arm on the chair, he reached over and gently took his hand in his. Dr. Ri blinked at that, then turned and smiled to him. The teen blushed a little, and looked into his eyes, feeling that same tingling sensation come over him again. The doctor had beautiful eyes, and he couldn't help but get lost in them every time they made contact with his.  
  
Dr. Ri blushed a little himself too, but it was hard to tell in the dark theater. He smiled a little as Genrou leaned over to him, knowing what he had in mind, then slowly moved closer as well, and their lips met in a soft, tender kiss. Dr. Ri couldn't help but feel as if he were in high school again. Though even when he was, he never done anything so bold in public before. But they were in the back row, and no one could see them, so he saw nothing wrong with it.   
  
Genrou sighed softly into the kiss, then reached up and gently caressed Dr. Ri's face as he depend it, shivering a little when he felt his love kiss back with the same passion, and a little more. Feeling brave, he let his tongue slip out and gently brush against Dr. Ri's lip. He felt him start a little, making it obvious that he had never had such a deep kiss, but was glad to find that after a moment, he timidly parted his lips. Genrou made no hesitation in taking the invitation, unable to hold back a low moan as he scooted closer to the doctor, wishing there wasn't an arm rest between them. That kiss lasted for a long moment, and left both men breathless. Genrou studied the doctor's face for a moment before grinning and kissing him again, more passionately.  
  
Dr. Ri reached over and gently slipped his arms around Genrou, also disappointed that there was the arm rest between them. He let out a soft sigh, feeling himself get lost in the moment, until he felt something sharp poke his lip. It was one of Genrou's fangs. The boy was being playful and tried to nibble on his lip, but only managed to give him a slight puncture wound, and taking him by such surprise, that he couldn't hold in a cry of surprise. "Da!"  
  
Genrou pulled back, blinking at him, not aware of what he had done. "What? What is it??" His tone was louder than the polite voice level for a movie theater, but he was too concerned about Dr. Ri to care. He blinked again, then realized what he had done when the doctor put his fingertips to his lips. The teen blushed and put a hand behind his head sheepishly. "Eheheh... Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"Would you please be quiet!?"  
  
Dr. Ri and Genrou both started at that, then turned their gaze to the grumpy man that was seated before them. They had forgotten about him until their moment was broken by his anything but polite request. Dr. Ri waved a little and whispered an apology then looked to Genrou who was already snickering in amusement.  
  
After the movie, they headed back out to the car, still laughing and making jokes about the grumpy man that had glared at them all the way out of the theaters until he got to his own car. Once in side, Dr. Ri glanced to him, still smiling. "Where to now, no da?"  
  
Genrou thought for a moment, then sighed as his smile fell. "Actually, ya know what I'm thinkin'? Regina was kinda disappointed that I haven't been home fer dinner. She's kinda picky about that. An' its only a little after six. She'll probably just be startin' t' make somethin' now."  
  
Dr. Ri laughed softly, understanding. "It's all right, no da. There's still plenty of weekends ahead of us, na no da."  
  
Genrou's smile returned at that, and he nodded. "Yeah, yer right!"  
  
Dr. Ri walked Genrou up to the door when they arrived back at his house. He looked down at the teen with soft eyes and a fond expression on his face. Genrou felt himself blush under his gaze. "I had a good time tonight, no da."  
  
"I did too. Sorry that I cut it short though... I'll make it up t' ya soon."  
  
"I have no doubt of that, no da," Dr. Ri teased in response, giving a wink, then laughing at Genrou's deeper blush. "So, until later then, na no da?"  
  
The red haired boy nodded, then leaned up for a good night kiss. Dr. Ri smiled, then leaned down and kissed him again. Genrou gently put his arms about his waist, savoring the moment. He wasn't sure how long it would be before he saw the doctor again.   
  
Both of them, however, were too caught up in their tender embrace to hear the front door open. "Genrou??"  
  
They started and drew back at the same time, and quickly turned in the direction that the exclamation had come from. Genrou's jaw dropped a little as his face blanched as realization hit him. They had been caught by Regina.  
  
AN: Muwahah! Cliff hanger! ^^;; Eheh... sorry if this is getting cheesier. e.e;; Is that even a word? ^^anyhow, Lil Chiriko! The movie scene was just for you!! Oh! And to see some REALLY awesome fan art of my story done my by friend, Lil' Chiriko, go to: http://user.netomia.com/TKchan/forgottenpicnicCG.JPG . ^^ It's the first piece of fan art that anyone have ever done for any of my stories!! ^___^ I love getting it instead of giving it for a change! 


	15. The Dreaded Confrontation

AN: Ah... Sorry I've taken so long to get this updated. -_- My brother's friend took apart my computer to add the hard drive to a new, better computer, but it didn't work. My comp was down for almost a week and I just had to fork over 118$ to get it repaired right. I know, I know, a LOT of money, but I was desperate! I was seriously starting to get depressed... That is how much of a life I don't have. e.e;; Jeeze, where's my violins? ^^;;; On with the fic! (special thanks to TK-chan and my two "helpful" muses! I love you guys!)  
  
DISCLAIMER: So I failed to put these up on the past few chapters... ^^;;; Doesn't mean I own FY or any of the bishounen. -_- It's all still wishful thinking ... like it always will be.   
  
For a moment, Genrou couldn't help but stare in open shock at Regina as he frantically floundered for something to say. Dr. Ri was at an equal loss, his face a bright red as he stood there like a child, nervously wringing his hands together. Regina was more shocked then the two of them put together. She had been on her way out to pick up a few things for dinner at the store, never expecting to find her son and his doctor like they were on the other side of the door. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to say something, but only becoming more flustered when no words came out.   
  
  
"R-regina... I can explain..." Genrou offered nervously as his gaze shifted from her, to Dr. Ri and then back to her. "It ain't what ya think!" He winced after he said that. It actually was everything she must have thought it was. Dr. Ri also gave him a look at that. Genrou sighed and raked his fingers through his hair and sheepishly dropped his gaze to the ground. There was no way around this one, nor was there any turning back now.  
  
"Genrou... I think that you, Dr. Ri, and I need to have a talk. Inside," Regina said quietly as she eyed the two of them hard, then turned to go back inside, expecting them to follow. Dr. Ri closed his eyes a moment and took a deep breath before going in side after Genrou.  
  
Regina stood behind a chair at the table in the dinning room, gripping the back of it so tightly her knuckles turned white. Genrou took a seat and so did Dr. Ri, though he was a bit hesitant about doing so and was careful not to sit too close to his patient. There was a long stretch of uncomfortable silence as each of them gathered their thoughts and what they were going to say. Genrou grew impatient and opened his mouth to say something, but immediately shut it when Dr. Ri gave him a look. He scowled a little, sitting back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest, but he knew the doctor was right. He would no doubt say something to make matters worse.  
  
"Mrs. Wieland," Dr. Ri finally spoke, "I think I have a good idea of what you're about to say."  
  
"Please, Dr. Ri... Just allow me to speak. I'm still a little shocked over this whole situation," Regina responded, finally taking a seat with them at the table. She absently fingered the place matt in front of her, then raised her gaze to Genrou. "You know Erik isn't going to like this. And to be perfectly honest, I'm not to happy about it either." She shifted her eyes to Dr. Ri. "And as for you, I'm sure you're more aware of the consequences more so than Genrou here."  
  
Dr. Ri nodded lightly. "Mrs. Wieland, I assure you that the both of us have carefully took them into consideration before making any kind of decision."  
  
Regina frowned, then let out a soft sigh, obviously calming down some and becoming easier to talk to. "I just want the two of you to know that the only problem I have with this is your public relationship. Dr. Ri could loose his job, and Genrou... I don't even want to think about what could happen with you. Especially with you still being a minor."  
  
"We *know* that, Regina!" Genrou couldn't keep silent any longer. "Dr. Ri an' I already thought all this shit over! An' I ain't gonna be a minor fer too much longer!"  
  
"A lot can happen between now and just a few more months, Genrou!"  
  
"We're bein' fuckin' careful!"  
  
"Genrou, please!"   
  
Regina and Genrou both fell quiet and turned their attention to Dr. Ri, his exclamation cutting their argument short. The doctor sighed and folded his hands together and rested them in front of him on the table top, attaining his professional air. "Mrs. Wieland, I understand completely your concerns. Believe me, they are the same as mine. Honestly, I never anticipated that things would get this serious between Genrou and I. I hope that you can see as well that I'm not a man to take my profession lightly. I am very well aware of the consequences, which is why I'm making sure that the two of us take extra careful care." He paused and winced a moment before continuing. "Which may be hard for you to believe after catching us the way you did, but rest assured that you are the only one who knows."  
  
Regina shifted a little in her seat, taking in everything the doctor told her. She looked to Genrou who was unusually quiet, and appeared to be in deep thought as well. There were all sorts of choices she could make, but each one would affect her son and the doctor in different ways. True, she wanted the both of them to be happy, but she also didn't want to jeopardize everything they had going for them. Dr. Ri had a successful career, and Genrou was almost to his last year of high school. There was so much ahead for both of them.   
  
"Regina." She looked up at the sound of her name, surprised that the soft tone had come from Genrou, and listened intently as he spoke. "I know that yer worried, an' it's okay. It's yer job t' look after me an' my well being. But, fer once in my life, I finally know what I want. An' I ain't ever had that happen t' me 'fore. I've always had t' accept what others wanted fer me." He hesitated a moment to swallow back the emotion that was creeping into his voice. It was hard to talk about such things without memories of his past rushing back at him. "Dr. Ri means so much t' me. He's shown me th' better side o' life, an' motivated me t' be th' better person no one thought I could ever be. An' I love him. I honestly, truly love him."  
  
Dr. Ri felt his heart clench at Genrou's touching words. To have him confess like that openly meant more to him then he could even begin to say. Genrou never showed his true feelings in front of others, and for him to do so in front of Regina was a real honor. A soft smile came across his face as he looked to Genrou with a tender look of love and admiration. They had come so far in such a short amount of time, but he treasured every second of being with him, and craved more time. He knew at that moment if he were to loose everything he worked for in his life, he would still be the luckiest and happiest man on earth because he had Genrou by his side.  
  
Regina reached up and wiped at her eyes. Both Genrou and Dr. Ri had moved her with their words that certainly wasn't making it easy for her to come to a decision about the situation. She had to keep a level head though. She needed to be rational and make an adult choice. So, she did.   
  
"All right... I won't tell Erik, but you two better be more careful. If anyone else catches you like I did earlier, there won't be anything I can do to help." 


	16. Disappointing Discovery

AN: Woo! Look! Chapter 16! -_- I wanted to get this done when I had my week off, but I just couldn't concentrate. Plus I had 4 essays to write as well. Actually, one was a one page write up for a song in choir, and two others were essays on themes of books we read in class, and the other was a 15pged research paper on impressionism... I was really burnt out after that. But, I'm getting it up now! Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed so far and my muses of insperation! I love the positive feed back!  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter...  
  
The days passed by peacefully, and soon turned into weeks. And then, the weeks became a month or two. It was almost April. Genrou only had about a month and a half left to wait, and then he would be home free. Not only that, but school would be out for the summer. That would give him about three months of freedom to do whatever he wanted with Dr. Ri. Then after that, he would only have one year left of school, and then he could have for ever as long as he wanted with his love. 'Forever,' he thought.  
  
Genrou let out a long sigh and clicked off his CD player. He was getting way ahead of himself. Granted that he and Dr. Ri had been together for few months already, but that didn't mean it could last for as long as the teen wished. He frowned and pushed himself into a sitting position on his bed. There was still that possibility that Dr. Ri could get tired of being with him; realizing that he was really with a kid after all. Genrou immediately felt bad for thinking that. Dr. Ri wasn't that kind of man. He was honest and true to what he felt and believed him. He wouldn't have agreed to be with Genrou if it were the other way around.   
  
He was thankful that Regina was all right with his desire to be with Dr. Ri. To this day, he was still in shock that she had agreed to it. He thought for sure that she would have been against it like everyone else he knew would be. He vaguely wondered what Kouji would think about it. He frowned again at his thoughts. He and Kouji hadn't spent as much time together as the used to do ever since he got together with Dr. Ri. He would have to call his long lost best friend to get caught up. But first, there was another important matter to deal with. Regina was all right with his preferences, but was Erik?   
  
There was a knock at the door, and Erik cheerfully poked his head. "Hey, there you are!" he said happily with a broad smile. Genrou turned to look at him over his shoulder.  
  
"'Ey, Erik. Did ya need me fer somethin'?"  
  
"Nope, I was just checking on you. Lunch is going to be ready soon."   
  
"Okay. I'm kinda hungry." Suddenly, an idea came to him. Since he came to live with the Wieland couple, he hadn't done much with Erik alone. Regina accepted his relationship with Dr. Ri, but would Erik? "How long 'for lunch is ready?"  
  
Erik dropped his gaze to the watch on his left wrist. "Oh, maybe another half an hour of so. Regina had to run to the store real quick to pick up a few things."  
  
"Oh..." Genrou shifted nervously, wringing the blankets of his bed in his hands. He was afraid of how his foster father would react. But Erik seemed like a laid back guy. He would probably be as open minded about the situation as Regina was. "Could I talk t' ya, please?"  
  
Erik blinked at that, but then shook himself out of it and stepped inside Genrou's room, closing the door behind him. "Sure. What's on your mind?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed, then added playfully, "Girl problems?"  
  
Genrou's faced turned as white as the sheets on his bed. Erik blinked again, noting the sudden color change of the boy's face, but then he laughed and nudged Genrou playfully with his elbow. "Don't worry! It can't be that bad! Tell me what happened with her."  
  
Genrou was silent for a long moment, his face still white and his heart racing. There was no way he could tell Erik what he was going to now. He had to come up with something, and quick. Erik was looking at him oddly. So Genrou resulted in something that he had seen in some random movie or a TV show. "Well ... it ain't somethin' that really concerns me. Ya see, I got this friend, kay?"  
  
Erik arched a brow, but then nodded his head. "Okay."  
  
"An' this friend ... he sorta like guys..." Genrou trailed off, looking up to his foster to see his reaction. Erik's eyes widened slightly and he looked away furrowing his brows.   
  
"I see...."  
  
"An' my friend...." Genrou continued, "Don't know how t' tell his dad. He's scared that he'll get rejected."  
  
"Well, I can't say that I wouldn't blame your friends father for doing so."  
  
Genrou felt his heart stop and plop down into the pit of his stomach. It took him a moment to find his voice and he was able to choke out: "W-what do ya mean by that...?"  
  
Erik grinned a little sheepishly and put his hand to the back of his head. "Ah, sorry, Genrou. I just don't like ga- ... homosexuals." He shuddered a little, then looked to his foster son, frowning a bit at the horrorstricken expression on his face. "Not what you wanted to hear, huh? I'm just the wrong person to talk to about this, I guess." He shrugged and stood up, reaching out to pat Genrou on the shoulder. "Maybe you should talk to Regina about it?"  
  
"Yeah.... Thanks though."  
  
"Any time!" Erik patted his shoulder again, then headed out of the room, closing the door behind him. For a long moment, Genrou could only stare at the wall across from him, in complete shock. That conversation did not go the way he wanted it to in the least, but he was thankful that he didn't come right out and say that it was really himself that he was talking about and not a friend. Slowly, Genrou closed his eyes against the tears that began to spring up into his vision. "What am I gonna do now...?" 


	17. Confessions

AN: Yes, I'm aware that this installment took forever to get up. O.o I guess I just haven't been in my right mind lately. I mean, I've been able to read fan fiction, but when it came to actually working on mine, my brain just kinda ... well ... died. ^^;; But I've managed to resurrect it! I apologize for taking so long!  
  
Guest Star in this chapter: Kouji! ^^;;; Okay, so he's not really a guest star, but he's back! o.o Sorry to all you Kouji fans out there who've been wondering where he's been! ~.~ Don't look at me like that... I swear I didn't forget I had him in this fic! ^_~V;;  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Even after my very long absence, I still don't own FY. Sad, ain't it?  
  
Genrou was quiet all through that lunch after finding out how Erik felt about certain types of relationships. He didn't hold it against him. In fact, he suspected that Erik would have those views. It figures that things were going too smoothly. Genrou sigh and pushed his plate away after finishing not even half of his food. There always had to be some sort of bump in the rode.   
  
Regina blinked at that, and furrowed her brows as he worried gaze came to rest of the red head across the table from her. "Not hungry, Genrou?"  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
Genrou let his amber eyes flick briefly to Erik who sat with his attention caught up in the news paper and a can of soda in one hand. He seemed so laid back. Who would have thought that he would be close minded about his relationship with Dr. Ri?  
  
"No," Genrou let out a sigh and stood up. "Do ya mind much if I go out fer a bit? I know it's a school night, so I won't stay out past ten."  
  
Regina frowned, but shook her head. "No, I don't mind. Just be careful and check in, all right?"  
  
Genrou nodded and took his plate to the sink in the kitchen before shuffling out the front door, closing it quietly behind him. Frowning more, Regina looked to Erik, reaching out with one hand to push the news paper down. Erik blinked a moment, confused by her expression. "What?"  
  
"Did something happen today with Genrou? He seems a little down."  
  
Erik tilted his head thoughtfully to one side, only to shrug his shoulders after a short elapse of time. "Not that I know of." He smiled a bit, watching as Regina bowed her head and started to wring her napkin in her lap. He set the paper aside and reached out, patting her on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You know how he is. He's probably just stressed over a test or something in school. He'll be just fine."  
  
Regina smiled after a moment, comforted by Erik's word, and then stood and started gathering up the dishes. "You're right. I really do worry over nothing sometimes." She then made her way into the kitchen as Erik returned to his paper, unaware of the conversation he and Genrou had held earlier.  
  
Kouji sighed as he trekked up the walk way to the front door of his house, dragging an oversized duffle bag behind him. He and his family had just returned from a visit to his relatives, and they somehow managed to deem him as the official "unloader of the luggage" person every time the got home. He wouldn't have minded if all the bags weren't so heavy. His mother had no idea what the term "light packing" meant. For a weekend vacation, she had packed enough clothes and other things to last them about two weeks. "Ya never know what might come up," Kouji mocked her in a falsetto voice as he tossed the bag up on the porch. "Damn! Nothin' ever comes up at grandma's house!"  
  
He paused for a moment, and pressed his hands to his lower back, leaning back until it popped a bit, then gave a grunt of satisfaction as he straightened himself up. He blinked at a sudden mental image of him all hunched over like Quasimodo, but quickly pushed that thought out of mind and shuddered. "No way, Kouji! There ain't no way yer gonna look like that! Ever!"  
  
"Talkin' t' yerself again?"   
  
The blue-haired boy started at that and turned quickly, coming face to face with his best friend. "Genrou! Th' hell you doin' here?? Finally remember me or somethin'?" Kouji grinned from ear to ear. It had been a while since he last seen the red head. Ever since the other got involved with Dr. Ri, they hadn't done much hanging out. But Kouji didn't know that there was more between his best friend and the doctor. He was just under the impression that Genrou was devoting his time to his sessions. And being the nice guy he was, Kouji never pressed the other to do anything, though he did admit he was a bit upset by the sudden neglect, but that was because he had no clue as to what was happening.  
  
Genrou shifted a bit in his spot and folded his arms over his chest, frowning. "Don't say it like that, Kouji... I've just been kinda busy is all."  
  
The older boy grinned again and shook his head. "I was just fuckin' with ya." He blinked and looked over his companion for a moment, arching a brow as he noticed his pale, withdrawn appearance. They didn't even do their traditional dance they did after not seeing each other for some time. That meant there was something seriously wrong. "Genrou...? What's eatin' atcha?"  
  
Genrou sighed and let his head drop forward, his arms falling back to his sides as well. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Ya fergot that I've known ya fer a long time now. C'mere an' sit down with me an' tell me what's up. I need a break anyhow 'fore I break my fuckin' back."  
  
The two boys took a seat on the bottom of the front stairs, and Kouji watched the other intently, both of them silent, waiting for him to speak. Genrou finally sighed again and looked up to his friend after raking his fingers through that shock of fire red hair of his. "Just some things have been happenin', an' I ain't too sure what t' do... It's confusin'."  
  
"What sort o' things?" Kouji urged gently.  
  
"Mostly stuff 'bout how I'm feelin'. I had a talk with Erik just 'fore I came here t' see ya."  
  
"Whatcha talk 'bout with him?"  
  
Genrou hesitated a moment and wrapped one of the draw strings of his sweater around the index finger of his right hand. "Well ... it's kinda interestin' really... Somethin' that I thought I'd never talk t' him about."   
  
Kouji his friend some. "Okay, cut th' crap an' get t' the point."  
  
Genrou stared at him for a moment, a slight trace of apprehension in his eyes, which reflected the inner turmoil of his emotions inside. Kouji managed to stifle a gasp of surprise. This was so not like the Genrou he knew so well. What in the world could have gotten his friend this worked up? "S'okay, Gen. Just tell me, an' I'll do th' best I can t' help ya."  
  
The other slowly let out the breath he was holding and, and shook his head, annoyed that he couldn't come right out and say it, but he did the best he could. "We talked 'bout homosexuality." The red head winced as he looked up and caught sight of Kouji's shocked expression. It was painfully apparent that his best friend wasn't anticipating that answer. That notion was verified at Kouji's next exclamation.  
  
"Th' hell ya talk 'bout somethin' like that fer??"  
  
Genrou took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly, gathering his courage and just let it all out, bracing himself for the others reaction beforehand. "Kouji.... I'm gay."  
  
Kouji's eyes went wide in shock and he paled slightly. His jaw dropped suddenly, as if he were trying to say something, but no words came out. Genrou bit his bottom lip and looked away, immediately regretting telling his best friend the truth. He suddenly felt a surge of panic come over him at the thought that he would be rejected by the only person he thought would understand. His voice was almost a whisper when he spoke again to the mute, blue-haried boy. "You're all weirded out now, huh?"  
  
Kouji shook his head, snapping himself out of his trance. He felt bad for responding that way, especially since he had assumed that about Genrou for some time now. It was strange the way he hung out with Dr. Ri and never gave a girl a second thought. "Naw, Genrou. Don't think that. I was just kinda surprised." He smiled and playfully ruffled the others hair. "Yer my best friend no matter what. We've been through too much t' call it quits over somethin' silly like this."  
  
Genrou let out a breath of relief and couldn't resist hugging Kouji tightly. The blue-haired boy smiled warmly and returned the embrace. Genrou couldn't even begin to express how happy he was that his best friend understood and excepted him for who he was. It was almost too good to be true! "You're sure yer okay with this?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm straight." Kouji blinked at what he said, then snickered and added, "No pun intended."  
  
Genrou rolled his eyes and lightly socked his friend in the shoulder.  
  
  
AN: . 


End file.
